Yunjae :: Born To Love You
by Kim Selena
Summary: Tentu saja aku sangat percaya diri. Karena yang pantas berjalan disisimu, yang pantas melihat kedalam matamu dan yang pantas mencuri hatimu..tidak ada orang lain disini selain..AKU/ "Ck, siapa yang ingin berteman? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"/ "TATAP AKU BODOH!" / "Aku mencintaimu sekarang. aku sangat mencintaimu. KAU PUAS! KAU BERHASIL TUAN JUNG! RNR
1. Born To Love You - prologue

**Tittle :: Born To Love You**

(terlahir untuk mencintaimu)

Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

Pair :: Yunjae and no other

Genre :: Romance (Romantic love)

Rate :: T (ada kemungkinan berubah)

Disclaimer :: This story 100% mine. For the cast is not mine

.

**Warning!** : Gender Switch, TypoS, AU, OOC,

* * *

_Aku merasakan hidup karenamu_

_Dan aku berakhir juga karenamu_

_Menginginkanmu sepanjang hari_

_Tak peduli siang ataupun malam_

_Dalam bangun bahkan tidurku_

_Aku merindukanmu…_

_Kuhitung setiap detik yang kulewati_

_Membuatku berpikir "Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup tanpamu?"_

_Karena diriku senantiasa tenggelam dalam angganmu_

_Kumohon, putar langkahmu dan dengarkan aku.._

_"Kehidupan yang sesaat ini tak akan mampu ku lewati jika itu tanpamu"_

_Waktu yang kita lalui bersama akan selalu kuingat selama nafas masih dapat kutarik._

_Karena sesungguhnya.._

_Aku…_

_Hidupku…_

_Takkan pernah sempurna_

_Tanpamu_

_Kim Jaejoong_

* * *

**Please Enjoy The Story**

Yunho PoV

Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Apa kau percaya itu?

Apa kau pernah merasakannya?

Aku percaya dan aku merasakannya

Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang saat pertama kali aku memandangnya

Bahkan hanya butuh satu kedipan mata untuk aku jatuh cinta padanya

.

.

**five days ago (5 hari yang lalu)**

Winter

I love winter. Kemanapun kau memandang hanya terlihat hamparan putih salju yang menggunung. Benar-benar indah. Padahal hari mulai menjelang siang dan matahari bersinar terang di atas langit. Tapi aku terpaksa keluar karena anjingku yang baru saja kabur entah kemana. Berbekal mantel, syal, sarung tangan tebal aku keluar dari apartemenku kususuri jalan yang mulai tertutup salju.

"Taepong-ah!" teriaku memanggil anjingku.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan komplek apartemenku untuk mencari anjingku. Biasanya dia tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh. Aku menconba mengingat-ingat tempat biasanya taepong bermain. Oh ya lapangan. Sebuah lapangan di depan gereja tua di ujung jalan. Memang biasanya aku sering mengajak taepong kesana karena tempat itu menurutku indah. Lapangan itu di tumbuhi rumput hijau tapi kurasa sekarang sudah tertutup salju.

Aku berlari keujung jalan tempat dimana lapangan itu berada. Senyumku mengembang kala dugaanku benar. Taepong ada disana, ia terlihat berlarian sambil menggongong. Mungkin dia terlalu exicted dengan salju pertamanya. Tapi selanjutnya aku sadar Anjingku tidak bermain sendirian disana. Ia bersama seorang yeoja. seseorang yang kemudian membuatku tertegun. Seseorang seperti membuat waktu disekitarku berhenti. Butiran salju yang jatuh dengan slow motion seperti pelengkap momen itu.

Dia seperti peri yang meluncur di tengah salju. Berlarian bersama Taepong dengan wajah ceria. Rambut hitamnya berkibar mengikuti gerak larinya,Yeoja itu mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna soft pink, yang di tutup dengan mantel panjang berwarna putih. Rambut hitam panjangnya sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang berwarna putih. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah kian mendekati mereka tanpa melepas pandanganku dari sosok yeoja itu.

Mungkin karena sadar dengan kehadiran orang lain didekatnya, yeoja itu menoleh kearahku. Matanya bulat dengan onyx hitam kelam, hidungnya tinggi dan ramping, bibirnya semerah cherry dan tampak begitu kissable, wajahnya begitu putih seputih salju. Apakah dia malaikat? Dia tampak begitu berkilau. Membuatku terpesona terlalu dalam.

**Guk Guk Guk**

Gonggongan Taepong menghentakanku kembali kedunia nyata.

"_Oh ah I'm sorry_!" Ucapku salah tingkah, saat menyadari ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa ini anjingmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"I-iya."

"Saat aku baru keluar dari gereja, aku melihatnya berlari kearahku. Dia anjing yang pintar." Pujinya, lalu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Taepong yang berada di antara kami.

"Siapa namanya? Tanyanya lagi sambil mendongakan kepala untuk menatapku yang masih berdiri.

"Taepong." Jawabku singkat. Entah kenapa lidahku terasa begitu kelu untuk berkata lebih banyak dan jantungku selalu berdetak tak karuan saat matanya menatap tepat di mataku.

_"Taepong-ah, nice to meet you!"_ Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

_'Apakah Cuma anjingku yang kau ajak berkenalan? Bagaimana denganku?'_

"Jongie Eonie! Kita harus pergi." Teriak seseorang dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. Orang itu berdiri di samping mobil limo yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Ne! aku kesana sebentar lagi!" Teriak yeoja cantik ini membalas.

"Aku pergi ne.. Taepong" Ujarnya sekali lagi sebelum berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ia menatapaku, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum manis padaku sebelum pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan. Yeoja itu memasuki mobil bersama satu orang yeoja lagi lalu mobil itu segera pergi.

Aku tersenyum lalu melihat kearah gereja tua yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan. 'Tuhan, kumohon pertemukan kami lagi!' Doaku dalam hati.

**Dia peri pertamaku di hari bersaljuku.**

**Yunho pov end**

.

.

.

to be continue

Standarkah? Datarkah?

Yeah… ini bakal jadi love story yg membosankan

Tapi… semoga ada yg mau baca ^^

* * *

Selena's note : **This fict just for fun**. Jika anda tidak suka dengan pair maupun ceritanya, harap tidak memberikan kritik yang berlebihan, apalagi ngebash. Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakan dalam cerita ini. Mohon maafkan saya, semuanya Cuma untuk keperluan cerita semata. So, mari saling menghargai. ^^


	2. Born To Love You 1

**Tittle :: Born To Love You**

(terlahir untuk mencintaimu)

Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin

Pair :: Yunjae and no other

Genre :: Romance (Romantic love)

Rate :: T (ada kemungkinan berubah)

Disclaimer :: This story 100% mine. For the cast is not mine

.

**Warning!** : Gender Switch, TypoS, AU, OOC,

* * *

.

**Born To Love You**

(Just Begin)

.

**Author Pov**

Pohon-pohon yang gundul kini sudah di penuhi tumpukan salju. Jalanan pun tertutup salju-salju tipis karena sebelumnya sudah di bersihkan oleh mobil pengerok salju. Udara yang sudah mencapai minus 3 derajat celcius benar-benar terasa menusuk tulang. Diudara sedingin ini, seharusnya lebih enak berdiam diri di dalam rumah menikmati penghangat ruangan dengan ditemani sup rumput laut hangat.

Tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang saat ini tengah berjalan di antara hujan salju. Yunho mengeratkan mantelnya lalu memasukan tangan yang sebenarnya sudah di tutupi dengan sarung tangan tebal kedalam saku mantelnya. Di udara sedingin ini sarung tangan dan mantel hampir tidak ada mampu menghalau dinginnya.

Yunho makin mempercepat langkahnya saat bayangan apartemennya yang sederhana melintas dikepalanya. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya, lalu menikmati kasur empuknya. Pasti akan terasa sangat nyaman. Apalagi badannya yang sudah terasa remuk karena dari kemarin tubuhnya tidak mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Itu semua disebabkan oleh bos botaknya, yang seenak kepala licinnya menyuruh Yunho mengambil alih pekerjaan temannya yang tiba-tiba sakit mendadak. Membuatnya terpaksa lembur.

Yunho menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya yang terletak di lantai dua gedung itu. setengah berlari ia memijaki satu persatu tangga. Sesampainya di lantai dua matanya menangkap seseorang sedang duduk berjongkok di depan pintu apartemen yang berhadapan dengan pintu apartemen Yunho. Orang itu menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya hingga Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yunho tahu orang itu adalah yeoja. Itu karena rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai. Tidak mungkin kan itu gembel? Gembel tidak mungkin mengenakan Coat berbulu yang tampak mahal.

'Apa hantu?' Yunho jadi ngeri sendiri karena memang keadaan lorong apartemen itu nampak lengang. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran horrornya. 'Ini masih sore. Tidak mungkin ada hantu' Pikirnya.

Yunho mencoba tidak memperdulikannya. Ia membuka kunci apartemennya lalu masuk ke apartemennya. melepas sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan slipper.

Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar. Hanya terdiri dari satu kamar yang berukuran 'empat kali enam', yang hanya berisi satu ranjang besar, satu meja rias, satu lemari buffet yang di letakan antara di antara dua pintu, yaitu pintu _dresser room _dan pintu _bath room_, dan satu sofa santai yang berada didepan ranjang. kamar itu memiliki jendela cukup besar di samping kanan tempat tidur yang tertutup tirai putih tipis.

Lalu Ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar, Ruang tengah yang diisi satu paket home theater dan satu set sofa santai berwarna krem, dapur kecil yang merangkap ruang makan dengan meja makan bulat yang terbuat dari kayu oak dengan dua kursi saja. Yunho tidak pernah berpikir untuk menambah kursi meja makannya, karena ia hanya hidup sendiri di seoul. Kedua orang tuanya berada di Gwangju dan jarang sekali berkunjung ke Seoul.

Sebelum memasuki kamar, Yunho menaikan suhu penghangat ruangan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berencana berendam di dalam air hangat. Mungkin dengan begitu lelahnya bisa sedikit hilang.

Setelah mandi Yunho pergi ke dapur, lalu menghidupkan kompor dan menghangatkan susu yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas. Sembari menunggu susunya menghangat, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela dapur. Hari mulai gelap, namun hujan Salju nampak semakin deras di luar. Mungkin esok jalanan akan sepenuhnya tertutup salju.

Setelah susuanya hangat Yunho menuangkan susunya ke cangkir lalu berniat menikmatinya di ruang tengah sambil menonton Tv. Namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat keranjang sampahnya sudah penuh dengan sampah. Karena pada dasarnya Yunho adalah tipe orang penyuka kebersihan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuangnya.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan membawa sekantung sampah di tangannya. Namun sesuatu di depannya membuatnya terkejut. Yeoja yang tadi sore duduk di depan pintu apartemen tetangganya kini tergeletak di lantai. Yunho yang panic langsung menjatuhkan sampahnya begitu saja lalu bergegas menghampiri yeoja itu dan duduk di samping tubuh yeoja itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya ke lengannya.

"Hei nona, bangun!" Yunho menepuk-nepukan tangannya di pipi yeoja itu, namun nihil dia nampak tidak bergerak sama sekali. Yunho berpikir yeoja itu pingsan karena kedinginan, terbukti kulit putihnya nampak memerah dan sedikit membiru mungkin. Akhirnya Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen.

Yunho membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimutinya. ia tidak berani membuka mantel bulu yeoja itu terlebih dahulu, ia takut di kira lancang olehnya, jika sadar nanti. lagi pula mantel bulu itu akan mempercepat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Yunho bersyukur yeoja itu tidak demam. ia menyingkirkan rambut yeoja itu yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, membuatnya bisa sepenuhnya menyaksikan keindahan raut wajah si yeoja. yeoja itu memiliki sepasang alis yang terukir indah, hidungnya tinggi dan ramping, bibirnya yang tadinya sedikit membiru kini perlahan mulai memerah lagi bak cherry blossom, padahal yeoja itu tak nampak menggunakan lipstick atau sejenisnya, kulit wajahnya begitu putih dan halus tanpa cacat. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat itu, dalam hati ia menganggumi kebesaran Tuhan yang menciptakan makhluk seindah itu. mata Yunho kemudian beralih ke mata si yeoja yang masih nampak tertutup, hal itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran, apakah matanya juga nampak cantik?

"Ternyata dilihat sedekat ini kau tampak lebih indah!" Gumam Yunho menyunggingkan senyum lalu beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian, tertidur di kasur yang besar.

.

.

"Engh…" Lenguh seorang yeoja yang tertidur di ranjang king size. Ia nampak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Terbukti dari tubuhnya yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya. Karena merasa sangat terganggu akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

"Kenapa sangat panas?" gumamnya sambil melepas mantelnya. Udara dalam kamar sudah hangat, di tambah ia tertidur dengan mantel tebalnya, wajar saja dia merasa kepanasan.

Yeoja yang memiliki mata Doe eyes itu nampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang tampak asing baginya. "Dimana ini? Bukannya tadi aku sedang menunggu ahjumma lee didepan apartemennya? Apakah dia sudah pulang? Apa ini kamarnya." Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala yeoja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. matanya menangkap sekumpulan bingkai foto yang tertata rapi di atas buffet yang terletak di antara dua pintu.

Jaejoong akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan mendekati lemari pendek itu. sebagian foto itu menampakan gambar seorang namja bermata musang dengan wajah kecil. Jaejoong makin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat foto orang asing itu. ia merasa bibi lee tidak mempunyai anak laki-laki. Tapi kenapa ada foto laki-laki?

**Cklek**

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, disusul munculnya seorang namja yang mirip dengan namja yang ada di foto tadi sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas dan sepiring roti panggang.

"Ah… kau sudah sadar?"

'Siapa dia?' batin Jaejoong, tanpa menyuarakan pikirannya.

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan Jaejoong akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan didepan pintu apartemen. Kupikir kau sudah terlalu lama duduk di tempat sedingin itu. akhirnya aku membawamu ke apartemenku"

"Lee ahjumma…."

"Aah lee ahjumma? Jadi tadi kau menunggu dia? Lee ahjumma sudah pindah sehari yang lalu"

Mendengar penuturan namja asing membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Ia kecewa dan menjadi putus asa. 'Aku harus bagaimana?' ujarnya dalam hati. Padahal hanya lee ahjumma-lah harapannya.

"Ehem.. aku membawakanmu coklat panas dan roti panggang. Makanlah. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar." Yunho menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik makanan itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap Yunho.

"_I'm not a bad guy! Trust me."_ Ucap Yunho seolah dapat membaca pemikiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kikuk dibuatnya. Ia sedikit tidak enak hati karena apa yang dipikirkanya dapat di tebak oleh namja asing itu. Lagipula namja itu terlihat memang bukan orang jahat. Akhirnya Jaejoong megambil alih nampan itu dari tangan Yunho. Dengan tersenyum ia berujar "Thank you so much!" katanya.

Yunho membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga, lalu bergegas keluar kamar, namun saat Yunho telah membuka pintu kamar, ia kembali menoleh kearah Jaejooong.

"Oh ya, namaku Yunho. Jung Yunho!" Ujarnya lalu benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

"Jung Yunho?" gumam Jaejoong.

.

Setelah Jaejoong menghabiskan makanan yang di buat Yunho, Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi. Bukan untuk mandi, tapi untuk mencuci muka, agar nampak lebih segar.

Setelah itu ia mengenakan mantelnya lagi, lalu keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang menonton TV langsung beranjak berdiri saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu! Aku benar-benar menghargainya."

"Cheonmaneyo. Apa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Yunho, dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Mau ku antar? Kupikir ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang yeoja pulang sendirian" Ujar Yunho melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"No. it's oke, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin? Apakah kau memiliki tujuan?" Tanya Yunho menyelidik.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. 'apa maksudnya? Apa dia pikir aku tidak memiliki rumah' batin Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho menoleh kearah TV lalu menunjuk TV itu. "Itu kau, kan?!"

Jaejoong melihat kearah TV yang menayangkan pesta pertunangannya tadi siang. kemudian menghela nafas dengan gusar. Apa mereka tidak ada siaran yang lebih penting daripada mengudarakan pesta pertunangannya? Ia bukanlah orang yang sepenting Kate Middleton sang pengantin pangeran William yang pernikahannya di tayangkan secara live hampir diseluruh dunia.

Memang benar ayahnya adalah orang yang berpengaruh didunia per-politikan di Korea selatan bahkan Asia. Tapi ia merasa sangat tidak perlu untuk menayangkan apalagi mengabadikan momen pertunangannya. Demi Tuhan itu hanya sebuah pertunangan bukan pernikahan.

Jaejoong diam tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Yunho berkata lagi. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau tidak memiliki tujuan sekarang."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Tidak mungkinkan orang yang memiliki tujuan menunggu selama itu diluar apartemen seseorang, di cuaca sedingin ini. Apalagi ini hari pertunanganmu. Kenapa harus bersusah payah menunggu sampai seperti itu?"

_'Singkatnya kau itu sedang kabur'_ Yunho meneruskan kata-katanya dalam hati.

Jaejoong masih tampak diam. Sepertinya tidak berniat membalas perkataan Yunho. Sekarang matanya tidak lagi menatap Yunho.

"Lagi pula…. Kau tampak tidak bahagia." Ujar Yunho kembali melempar pandangannya ke Tv memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menyematkan cincin pada tunangannya yang nampak gagah.

Jaejoong mulai kesal mendengar ocehan namja yang sok tahu didepannya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang kebahagiaanku?" nada bicara Jaejoong mulai sedikit ketus.

"Aku tahu. Dari ekspresi wajahmu. Kau memang terlihat tersenyum. tapi bukan tersenyum untuknya. Kau tidak pernah menatap matanya sekalipun saat acara pertunangan itu berlangsung. Saat bertukar cincin pun kau hanya memandangi cincinya tanpa memandang wajah namja itu. dari situ saja aku tahu kalau kau tidak rela cincin itu tersemat di jarimu." Tutur Yunho tanpa melepas pandangan dari tv.

Jaejoong meremas mantelnya. 'Orang asing saja tahu. Tapi kenapa appa tidak menyadarinya' ringis Jaejoong dalam hati.

Memang benar Jaejoong kabur dari rumah. Sedari awal ia tidak setuju untuk bertunangan. Bukan karena ia tidak setuju dengan namja yang menjadi pasangannya. Siwon adalah laki-laki baik dan bertanggung jawab, ia juga tampan. Tapi dalam hal ini Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu buru-buru menikah. Ia masih ingin menikmati status lajangnya. Bahkan baru seminggu yang lalu ia lulus dari universitas Harvard. Lalu apa gunanya ia kuliah di Harvad, kalau sewaktu lulus ia langsung menikah? Lagi pula Jaejoong ingin mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri, sesuai tipenya dan dan cocok dengan stylenya, bukan style appanya. Lagi pula Jaejoong memimpikan menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang. sekali lagi terima kasih telah membantuku" Jaejoong membungkuk ringan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Namun baru saja satu langkah ia ambil, Yunho menahan lengannya.

"Kau yakin?! Di luar hujan salju belum juga reda. Cuaca sangat dingin dan tidak ada taksi yang lewat tempat ini pada jam segini." Ujar Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa meminta supirku untuk menjemputku!"

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu!"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku masih punya dua kaki, mata dan otak, aku tahu bagaimana caranya pulang" Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Entah kenapa ia jadi begitu ketus. Padahal namja itu berniat baik padanya.

Yunho menghela nafas, sepertinya perempuan cantik ini sangat keras kepala. Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Gunakan kaki, mata dan otakmu untuk pulang" Balas Yunho, sedikit menyindir.

Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang memasang senyum menyebalkan, lalu setelah itu bergegas keluar dari apartemen Yunho tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Dasar perempuan keras kepala" gumam Yunho.

.

Jaejoong sudah berada di lantai dasar gedung apartemen sekarang. Dan benar saja, hujan saljunya begitu lebat ditambah udara semakin dingin. Jaejoong tidak bisa menghubungi supirnya karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa handphone atau dompetnya. Jaejoong pergi dari rumah dengan berbekal baju di badan dan satu buah kartu kredit di saku mantelnya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mengganti gaun pertunangannya tadi siang. entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu emosi Jaejoong tidak sempat berpikir untuk membawa lebih dari itu.

.

Jaejoong menngancingkan mantelnya, lalu melilitkan syalnya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya, dan memasukan tanganya di saku mantel. Setelah merasa siap, dengan nekat Jaejoong menerobos udara dingin. Ia berjalan berharap menemukan taksi atau halte terdekat. Butiran-butiran salju jatuh mengenai baju dan kepalanya. Membuatnya basah ketika mencair. Dan karena hal itu membuatnya lebih kedinginan.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya saat di lihatnya halte bis yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

Hampir 20 menit Jaejoong menunggu di halte. Tapi tak satupun bus yang datang. Bahkan ia tidak melihat satupun taksi yang lewat. Jalanan benar-benar tampak sekali-kali terlihat mobil pribadi yang berlalu lalang.

Salju turun makin deras membuat Jaejoong serasa membeku. Ia sangat ingin menginap di hotel, tapi di kawasan apartemen Yunho, tak ada hotel, hal itu membuatnya makin frustasi.

40 menit kini berlalu. Jaejoong masih tidak mendapatkan apa yang di tunggunya. Kini Jaejoong sedang meringkuk disudut halte . matanya terasa begitu berat. Entah karena mengantuk atau gejala pingsan. Jaejoong hampir menutup mata saat seseorang menguncang-guncang badannya. Jaejoong yang sudah lemah itu hanya membuka matanya sebentar untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada didepannya, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

"Aish… benar-benar menyusahkan!" Umpat Yunho. Saat ini ia sedang menggendong Jaejoong yang pingsan dipunggungnya, dan sedang berusaha memasukan password di kunci pintunya.

Ia sedikit kesusahan memencet tombol saat satu tangannya berusaha menahan agar Jaejoong tidak jatuh dari gendongannya. setelah berhasil masuk ke apartemennya, Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di sofa ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. Lalu Yunho melepas mantelnya sendiri dan membersihkan salju dari mantelnya dan rambutnya. Setelah itu ia beralih melepaskan mantel dan syal Jaejoong, meninggalkan gaun berwarna soft pink dengan potongan dada rendah yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho seketika memerah dan jantungnya sulit untuk dikendalikan saat matanya terpaku pada belahan dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka akibat potongan leher gaunnya yang rendah. Namun Yunho sekuat tenaga mengalihkan pandangannya dengan membersihkan butiran salju yang hinggap di rambut Jaejoong, beralih melepas sepatu bootnya, lalu kembali menggendong Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Yunho kembali membaringkan jaejoong ditempat merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong memburu, lalu ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Jaejoong. Yunho diam sebentar sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Baru tadi aku bersyukur dia tidak demam. Sekarang malah benar-benar demam" Gumam Yunho.

Ia menyelimuti Jaejoong sebatas dada lalu pergi keluar kamar menuju dapurnya. Yunho kembali dengan nampan yang berisi sebaskom kecil air, 2 handuk kecil, segelas air dan satu botol obat penurun demam di tangannya. Kemudian meletakan semua itu di atas meja nakas. lalu mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air, memerasnya. kemudian beralih duduk di ranjang di samping tubuh Jaejoong lalu meletakan handuk di kening Jaejoong.

"Eungh… ppaah..hiks" Jaejoong tampak bergumam-gumam tidak jelas, sepertinya ia nampak tak nyaman. Mungkin karena demamnya.

Yunho mengambil satu lagi handuk kecil lalu mengusap wajah dan leher Jaejoong yang nampak berkeringat. Satu hal yang membuat Yunho bingung, bagaimana cara memberinya obat?

"Hei nona.. bangun… nona!" Yunho mencoba mengguncang-guncang badan Jaejoong untuk membangunkannya, tentu saja ia tidak mendapat respon karena Jaejoong mungkin masih pingsan, atau mungkin tidur?!

Yunho sedikit frustasi, bagaimanapun yeoja itu harus meminum obat, kalau tidak maka demamnya akan semakin tinggi. Akhirnya Yunho mengambil botol obat dan mengeluarkan dua butir pilnya.

'Ini hanya sebuah usaha' Ujarnya meyakinkan hatinya, saat otaknya tadi mendapat ide.

Yunho mencengkram kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu sedikit membuka bibir Jaejoong untuk memasukan dua pil tadi, setelah itu Yunho cepat-cepat mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya hingga mulutnya penuh—tanpa menelannya—kemudian Yunho mecondongkan mukannya kearah Jaejoong, membuka mulut Jaejoong sedikit lalu sedikit menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong untuk menyalurkan air dari mulutnya ke mulut Jaejoong.

Setelah air itu berhasil di salurkannya dan Jaejoong terlihat meneguknya, Yunho tak juga menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong malah ia semakin menempelkannya, sesaat kemudian Yunho terlihat memberi satu lumatan di bibir bawah Jaejoong.

Entah mungkin karena tersadar dengan perbuatan kurang ajarnya, akhirnya Yunho buru-buru menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Aish.. apa yang aku lakukan?" Rutuk Yunho dengan wajah memerahnya.

.

**Born to Love You**

.

**Bruk**

"Aaw…shit!" Ringis Yunho saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dari sofa yang ia tiduri semalam.

Sofa itu berada di kamar dan terletak didepan ranjang. Yunho sengaja tidur disitu untuk menjaga Jaejoong yang demam.

Yunho kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menoleh ke arah ranjang dan tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sana.

Samar-samar indra penciumannya mencium wangi kopi dan sesuatu yang manis, Yunho pun segera beranjak keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur, dimana wangi tersebut berasal.

Di dapur, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang sibuk di depan counter dapur. Masih dengan gaun berwana soft pink panjangnya, dengan rambutnya yang kini nampak diikat asal

"Ehem." Yunho berdehem, caranya menyapa Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dan mendapati Yunho di pintu dapur.

Jaejoong sedikit kikuk melihat Yunho disana. "A-aku minta maaf sudah lancang memakai dapurmu. Ha-hanya saja aku kelaparan dan aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu yang terlihat sangat lelah. Jadi…aku…." Jaejoong tidak meneruskan penjelasannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk dan sangat merasa tidak enak telah berbuat lancang di rumah orang lain.

"It's oke!" Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Apa demammu sudah turun?" Yunho mengalihkan topic.

"Yeah.."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sesaat hening tercipta di antara mereka sampai Jaejoong kembali bersuara karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung itu.

"Aku membuat kopi dan sweet French toast untuk kita berdua. Kau mau langsung makan atau…" Jaejoong tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan memandang penampilan Yunho yang masih berantakan, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ah, iya. Aku harus mencuci muka dulu." Ujar Yunho kemudian berbalik menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan paginya, Yunho nampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia kembali lagi menuju dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Yunho melihat dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring _sweet French toast_ sudah tersedia rapi di atas meja makan kecilnya. Lalu ia segera mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di seberangnya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman. Kamudian Jaejoong menawarkan sesuatu kepada Yunho.

"Kau mau sirup madu atau maple?"

"_Maple_!" Ujar Yunho menjawab. Dengan sigap jaejoong menaburi sedikit sirup maple di atas _French toast_ Yunho.

Yunho lebih dulu mencicipi _black coffee_-nya kemudian sepotong kecil _French toast. _Jaejoong nampak memperhatikan Yunho, seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Ini sangat enak!" Kata Yunho kemudian. Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum lega lalu ikut memakan sarapannya.

Disela-sela makan mereka Jaejoong beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Yunho.

"So-soal kemarin malam…"

**Deg**

Yunho menghentikan pergerakan tanggannya yang akan memasukan sepotong French toast kemulutnya. 'Semalam? Apa dia menyadarinya? Ciuman itu?' Jantung Yunho berdetak makin keras.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku lagi, bahkan kau merawatku. _Gomawo_"

Yunho kembali memasukan roti _French toastnya_ kemulut. Diam-diam ia lega karena perbuatan nistanya kemarin malam tidak diketahui Jaejoong.

"_Cheonmaneo_. Aku melihat diberita semalam jalan-jalan akan di tutup karena terjadi badai salju. Aku pikir kau tidak akan mendapatkan bus ataupun taksi. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk menyusulmu dan menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan."

Jaejoong terlihat menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai.

.

Kini Jaejoong sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan. Sedangkan Yunho masih duduk di meja makan sambil meminum _black cofeenya_ yang masih bersisa. Dari tadi tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara piring yang beradu dan suara air yang mengucur dari keran.

Yunho meletakan cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong diatas meja lalu beralih melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring terakhirnya. Yunho merasa sikap Jaejoong mulai melunak padanya, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hei nona!" Panggil Yunho.

"Hmm.." Gumam Jaejoong tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya!"

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Yap.. pertanyaan Yunho barusan tepat sasaran, hingga membuat Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya untuk membilas piring terakhir.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"bukankah begitu terlihat? Kau pergi di hari pertunanganmu dan menungu seseorang berjam-jam di cuaca sedingin ini."

Jaejoong meletakan piring terakhir yang di cucinya ke rak. Lalu menghampiri Yunho, kemudian duduk di seberangnya.

"_May i ask you something?"_ Jaejoong bertanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho Barusan.

"Hmm."

"Eum... bisakah kau mengizinkan aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya sempat menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau tahu aku namja, kan?". Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu berani menawarkan diri untuk menginap bersamaku?"

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang bahwa kau bukan orang jahat? _i trust you_" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yunho diam tak membalas. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku... tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk pergi. Dan... aku tidak membawa uang, untuk menyewa hotel. So... jika kau tidak keberatan..." Jaejoong memainkan jari tangannya di cangkir kopinya.

"Jadi intinya kau benar-benar kabur?" Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyebutnya seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja."

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Orang yang ditunangkan denganmu?"

Jaejoong diam sejenak. Lalu kembali berkata, "Siwon orang yang baik. Dia namja yang perhatian dan sopan pada perempuan. Dan aku sangat senang." Cerita Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau tak tampak seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahagia. Pertunangan itu adalah kejadian yang terbesar dalam hidupku. Dan aku bahagia."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin, bahwa dari tayangan itu ekspresi wajahmu memang terlihat tersenyum. tapi bukan tersenyum untuknya. Kau tidak pernah menatap matanya sekalipun saat acara pertunangan itu berlangsung. Saat bertukar cincin pun kau hanya memandangi cincinya tanpa memandang wajah namja itu. dari situ saja aku tahu kalau kau tidak rela cincin itu tersemat di jarimu."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lumayan geram mendengar ocehan Yunho yang 'sok tahu'itu. "Bisakah kau berhenti membahas itu? Sudah kubilang aku bahagia dengan pertunangan itu. Kenapa kau masih terus membahasnya?" bentak Jaejoong marah.

"Hwo.._calm down_. Maaf kalau aku terlalu sok tahu. Aku hanya menyuarakan pikiranku saja." Ujar Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. "Lagi pula soal kau kabur atau tidak, kau bahagia atau tidak dengan tunanganmu, itu urusanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang begitu terlihat saja." Tambah Yunho santai.

Jaejoong hanya berdecak. 'kenapa laki-laki ini, begitu menyebalkan?' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tidak masalah. Asal... kau tahu? Tidak ada yang gratis." Kata Yunho sambil beranjak tegak dari duduknya.

"Aah~ araseo... aku akan membayarmu setelah satu minggu berakhir. Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan."

"Ck. Dasar orang kaya" cibir Yunho lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

'Apa aku kata-kataku salah?' gumam Jaejoong bingung.

.

"Odieyo?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi. Saat itu Jaejoong sedang duduk bersila di sofa, di depan tv. Dengan semangkuk besar es krim yang di dapatnya dari kulkas Yunho.

"Kerja." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Setahuku, Ini hari sabtu, kan?" Heran Jaejoong dengan sendok masih menggantung di bibirnya.

"Restoran tidak perlu tutup di weekend, kan." Balas Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong. Tatapan Yunho terpaku dengan mangkuk es krim ditangan Jaejoong.

"Hey! Bukankah itu es criem-ku?"

"Eoh? Oh... hehe.. aku mendapatkannya di kulkas." Ujar Jaejoong dengan cengiran manisnya.

"mendapatkannya di kulkas orang lain, bukan berarti kau bisa memakannya tanpa seizin yang punya, kan?"

"Kau ini, tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali pada perempuan." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil meletakan mangkuk es criem ke meja didepannya.

"Justru kau perempuan yang harus menjaga etika di rumah orang lain."

Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Hanya karena semangkuk es krim saja, Yunho memarahinya. Coba saja Jaejoong membawa dompetnya, ia bisa membelikan Yunho seribu mangkuk es krim untuknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus membayar es krim itu nanti!" Tuntut Yunho.

"Mwo?! Kau ini matre sekali. Hanya karena semangkuk es krim itu. Aku bisa membelikanmu seribu nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku pegang perkataanmu." Ujar Yunho santai. Sambil berlalu melewati Jaejoong menuju pintu aprtemen sambil tetap menggerutu kecil. "Dia pikir mencari 'won' di Seoul itu gampang, apa?. Dasar orang kaya selalu bla...bla...bla... dan bla... bla.. bla" omel Yunho, hingga suaranya hilang di balik pintu apartemen. sedangkan Jaejoong sedang memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya mencibir Yunho.

**brak**

pintu apartemen terbuka lagi. Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitas bibirnya mengejek Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho melupakan sesuatu.

"Oi Nona. Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku dan memakan apapun tanpa seizinku, ara! Kalau kau lapar kau bisa makan ramen. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan sepulangnya aku dari kerja, sekitar jam 4 sore. Dan satu lagi... jangan membuat apartemenku berantakan!" setelah berkata seperti itu Yunho kembali keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang menelan kedongkolannya.

"Menyebalkan" Gumam Jaejoong. Merebahkan badannya di sofa. Matanya melirik jam didinding yang menunjuk pukul 10.00 Pm. Itu berarti ia harus menunggu sekitar 6 jam lamanya.

Jaejoong terlihat mengendus-endus badannya yang sudah bau keringat dan lengket. Jaejoong pun memutuskan mandi di kamar mandi Yunho yang ada di dalam kamar. Persetan dengan ancaman Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuh apapun. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah mandi untuk menghilangkan bau badannya.

.

**Born To Love You**

.

Teeett Teeett

Bell apartemen Yunho berbunyi berkali-kali semenjak 5 menit yang lalu. Namun Jaejoong baru menyadari bunyi itu setelah ia mematikan keran showernya. Dengan rambut yang masih basah, ia memakai bath robe yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi, lalu memakainya.

"Apa itu Yunho?" Gumam Jaejoong bergegas keluar kamar mandi untuk membukakan pintu pada tamu yang semakin menggila memencet bell.

**Cklek**

"Yaa! Beruang! Kenapa lama sekali membu...ka pin tuu..." Changmin yang tadinya berniat menyembur Yunho, langsung terdiam saat melihat orang yang membuka pintunya bukanlah Yunho. Melainkan seorang yeoja sexy dan imut, dengan bath robe dan rambut panjangnya yang masih basah.

"_Tangsin Nuguseo_?" Tanya Jaejoong. Namun namja tinggi bak tiang listrik didepannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Malah terlihat sedang melongo tidak jelas.

"Halo!" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin. "Hei!" suara Jaejoong mulai meninggi akibat kesal tak mendapat jawaban. Namun apa daya, Changmin yang sedang dalam mode 'terpesona' tidak mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong.

**Guk guk**

Suara gonggongan keras anjing yang dibawa Changmin, akhirnya menghentakan Changmin dari lamunannya.

"eh, eoh... kamu... siapa ya?" Tanya Changmin pelan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. 'Aku yang bertanya. Kenapa dia malah balik bertanya?

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau pacarnnya Yunho hyung?"

"Pacar? Tentu saja bukan." Sanggah Jaejoong cepat. 'Pacar dari beruang jahat itu? No way'

Changmin terlihat menarik nafas lega.

"Kau siapa, ya?" Kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya.

"ah, iya. Aku Shim Chnagmin. Temannya Yunho Hyung." Changmin membungkuk ringan, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho, sudah pergi kerja."

"benarkah? Ah, aku terlambat rupanya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Aku mengantar Taepoong. Anjing Yunho hyung." Changmin melirik anjing di sampingnya. "Dan, aku membawa makanan untuk Yunho hyung." Changmin mengangkat pelastik putih di satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sedang memegang tali pengikat anjing.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angukan kepalanya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat Jaejoong tak juga mengajaknya masuk. Padahal udara di luar sangat dingin.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Eoh? Aah, eum..."

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat." Ujar Changmin kemudian seolah mengetahui tentang kekhawatiran Jaejoong.

'Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu'

"Ah ne, silahkan masuk." Jaejoong mempersilahkan Changmin masuk ke apartemen dengan memberi jalan kepada Changmin, lalu menutup pintu apartemen.

.

**_Born To Love You_**

.

"Aaah~ jadi kau dokter hewan? Kau tampak sangat muda. Aku pikir kau masih duduk di bangku SMA." Saat Ini Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang berbicang di ruang makan sambil menikmati _danpatjuk _yang tadi di bawa oleh Changmin_._

"_Kuraeyo_? Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?"

"_Ne_." Jaejoong mengangguk disela-sela makannya.

"Berarti aku sangat tampan."

"Aku tidak bilang kau tampan." Protes Jaejoong menghadapi kenarsisan Changmin.

Changmin hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang kau bukan pacar Yunho hyung, kan?" Changmin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"_Ne_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Bisa dibilang aku temannya."

"Teman? Tapi aku baru kali ini melihatmu. Kenapa Yunho hyung tidak pernah cerita" pikir Changmin.

Changmin terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menyuap sesendok _danpatjuk_ ke mulutnya. Sepertinya wajah Jaejoong terlihat familiar di matanya. Ia merasa pernah melihat Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tapi dia lupa dimana.

"Jongie _noona_. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Jongie?... itu panggilan akrab untuk keluargaku. Tapi... kurasa kau boleh memanggilku begitu." Ujar Jaejoong memberikan izin kepada Changmin.

"Benarkah? Gomawo. Kalau boleh tahu, noona tinggal dimana?" Tanya Changmin selanjutnya.

"A... aku... eum... untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini."

"Mwo?! Waeyo?" Histeris Changmin.

"Itu karena... terjadi sesuatu dirumahku. Jadi, aku tinggal untuk sementara waktu disini."

"Andwaeyo. Kenapa harus tinggal dengan beruang mesum itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Kau tidak boleh tinggal dengan beruang mesum yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menerkammu. Dia itu—

"Siapa yang kau sebut mesum. Tiang listrik?" tegur suara baritone seseorang.

Seketika Jaejoong dan Changmin segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di pintu ruang makan.

"Yunho hyung."

"Yunho-ssi, kenapa sudah pulang? Ini kan belum jam 4?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tadi langsung beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Yunho.

"Aku pikir terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu 6 jam untuk makan. Jadi aku pulang membawakanmu makan siang." Yunho menunjukan plastik putih di tangannya. "Tapi kenapa ada orang itu disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu jangan membiarkan orang lain masuk?"

"Kapan kau bilang?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aish sudahlah. Ini makan siangmu!" Yunho menyerahkan pelastik makanan yang dibelinya ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung membawanya ke dapur, berniat menyalin makanan-makanan itu ke piring. Namun baru bebrapa langkah di ambilnya, teriakan Yunho kembali didengar.

"Yak! Nona! Kenapa kau hanya memakai bath robe? Kemana bajumu?" teriak Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong hanya mengenakan bath robe.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Penampilanmu itu bisa membuat sesuatu 'bangkit', tahu!" Yunho melirik Changmin. "Cepat ganti bajumu!"

"Tapi—

"Cepat ganti bajumu!" Perintah Yunho lagi. Kali ini penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong meletakan makanan yang di beli Yunho di atas meja, dengan kasar. Sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Mulutmu cerewet sekali. Seperti eomma-eomma saja." Celetuk Jaejoong saat ia melewati Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

**Brak**

Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar dengan keras membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah dua orang tersebut.

'Menarik.' Guamamnya.

.

.

**Born to Love You**

_Terlahir Untuk Mencintaimu_

.

**To be continue**

* * *

Selena's note : **This fict just for fun**. Jika anda tidak suka dengan pair maupun ceritanya, harap tidak memberikan kritik yang berlebihan, apalagi ngebash. Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakan dalam cerita ini. Mohon maafkan saya, semuanya Cuma untuk keperluan cerita semata. So, mari saling menghargai. ^^


	3. Born To Love You 2

**Tittle :: Born To Love You**

(terlahir untuk mencintaimu)

Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

Pair :: Yunjae and no other

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T (ada kemungkinan berubah)

Disclaimer :: This story 100% mine. For the cast is not mine

.

**Warning!** : Gender Switch, TypoS, AU, OOC. Yang gak suka jangan baca, yang baca silahkan tinggalin jejak ^^

* * *

Untuk Cast ada sedikit perubahan dari yang kemarin.

**Born To Love You**

**.**

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan biarkan Taepong makan sembarangan lagi hyung." Ujar Changmin beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk saat Changmin melewatinya menuju pintu utama.

"Oh ya." Changmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Sampaikan salamku pada Joongie noona."

"Joongie noona?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne!"

"Aaah... ne nanti akan aku sampaikan." Kata Yunho. Lalu Changmin segera pergi dari apartemen Yunho.

'Aku baru sadar, sampai sekarang aku belum tahu namanya' Gumam Yunho.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Yunho terbuka. Muncul Jaejoong dengan mengenakan gaun pinknya kemarin. Jaejoong muncul dengan wajah ditekuk, lalu bibir merahnya yang dipoutkan. Gaun Jaejoong sudah tampak kusut. Mungkin ia mulai tidak nyaman memakainya.

Yunho menghela nafas saat menyadari apa yang sebetulnya di butuhkan Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel di saku jeansnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

_"Junsu-ah, mianhe. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa berkerja. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjadi... tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus...Ne, aku benar-benar minta maaf... ne gomawo."_

Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kim Junsu sang pemilik restoran tempatnya berkerja. lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong.

"Pakai mantelmu dan ikut aku."

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Pakai saja mantelmu. Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Yunho lalu lebih dulu keluar apartemen meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

.

Ternyata Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong berusaha membayar semuanya dengan kartu kredit yang sempat ia bawa. Namun Yunho menolaknya dengan halus, membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa tidak enak. Memang baju yang di belikan Yunho tidak banyak dan bukan barang mahal, tapi karena hal itulah membuat Jaejoonng sangat berterimakasih. Yah walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tidak terhindar dari omelan Yunho sepanjang jalan, terlebih saat mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar melihat boneka hello kitty dan gajah terpajang di sebuah toko boneka. Jaejoong yang sangat menginginkannya memandang Yunho dengan pupy eyes attack-nya yang tampak sangat menggemaskan. Namun terpaksa dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho menolak. Bukannya pelit, tapi tidak ingin terlalu memboros karena bertambah satu orang lagi yang harus ia beri makan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong yang menginap dirumahnya.

Jaejoong yang tak kehilangan akal, lalu membeli boneka itu dengan kartu kreditnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Jaejoong membeli sekitar 2 boneka hello kitty dan 3 boneka gajah, yang masing-masing berukuran seperempat badannya. Hal itu membuat Yunho mengamuk. bagaimana cara membawa 5 boneka itu pulang?

Akhirnya mereka berdua terlibat perdebatan panjang di toko boneka. Tentang 'bagaimana cara membawanya pulang?' dan 'kenapa harus membeli boneka sebanyak itu?'. tentu saja itu adalah topik omelan Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong bersikeras akan membawanya pulang membuat Yunho akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Hhhh... capek sekali!" erang Yunho sesampainya di apartemen. Ia langsung melepas 3 boneka gajah besar, dan dua kantong baju Jaejoong begitu saja di lantai, lalu ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang ruang tengah. Yunho masih bersyukur karena tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan ia harus beberapa kali menabrak sesuatu akibat pandangannya yang terhalang oleh 3 boneka gajah.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali." Rutuk Yunho pada Jaejoong yang baru saja menyusul masuk ke apartemen dengan 2 boneka hello kitty di pelukannya.

"Kau ini seperti kakek-kakek saja. Mengeluh terus." Jaejoong mengerecutkan bibirnya. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar gerutuan dan eluhan Yunho sepanjang perjalanan. Terkadang ia bingung, di sini yang perempuan sebenarnya siapa?

"Mwo? Kakek-kakek? Hei... kau sih enak, hanya membawa 2 boneka ringan itu. Sedangkan aku membawa 3 boneka gajah dan dua kantong bajumu. Tidak berterima kasih sekali."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan mendengar omelan Yunho. "Iya..iya~ gomawo Yunho-ssi~" Ujar Jaejoong dengan manis.

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan mendengus sebal. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berendam dalam air hangat di bath tub. Mungkin dengan begitu lelahnya sedikit hilang.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi, di kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. dan sekarang tengah mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, tapi ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong lupakan. Yaitu baju gantinya. Ia memukul pelan kepalanya sambil merutuki dirinya. "Pabbo Jongie."

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu pergi keluar pintu ruang makan. Ia memastikan bahwa Yunho tidak ada di ruang tengah. Lalu berlari kecil ke arah sofa tempatnya menaruh semua belanjaanya tadi. Jaejoong mengobok-ngobok isi tas untuk memilih bajunya.

"Hei nona bisakah kau—

Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Jaejoong hanya dengan handuk putih yang melilit dari dada hingga paha. Paha putih nan mulus Jaejoong terekspos karena handuknya yang pendek. Yunho kesusahan menelan ludahnya karena melihat pundak Jaejoong yang putih mulus yang tidak tertutup rambutnya karena sudah di sanggulnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat." Teriak Jaejoong, menyadarkan Yunho.

"Matamu sudah seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum saja." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Aish kau ini. Kenapa kau keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kau lupa kalau ada namja disini?!" Yunho melempar handuknya yang masih melingkar dilehernya kepada Jaejoong. Lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Bingung Jaejoong. Lalu kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya.

Sedangkan Yunho di dalam kamarnya kini sedang bersandar di pintu sambil meremas dadanya. "Kalau begini terus, aku yakin jantungku tak akan selamat." Yunho merasakan detak Jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Ia merasa pipinya memanas, mungkin malah sudah memerah. Sepertinya jantungnya akan selalu berdetak tak karuan selama satu minggu ini.

.

Setelah Yunho dapat meredam detak jantungnya, ia memutuskan keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum didapur. Yunho membuka kulkas lalu mengambil air dalam botol lalu langsung meminumnya. Yunho menutup pintu kulkas sambil meneguk airnya sambil berbalik.

"Ommo!" pekik Yunho, saat wajah Jaejoong begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau menakutiku."

"Kau yang menakutiku bodoh. Kenapa sih, dari tadi hobimu berteriak?" sungut Jaejoong.

"Itu gara-gara kau!" Yunho meletakan botol minumnya di atas meja lalu berjalan keluar dapur, diikuti Jaejoong.

"Apa masalahnya dengan aku?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah tidur sana!" Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Dimana?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Ya disana!" Yunho memajukan dagunya menunjuk sofa di depan tv. Jaejoong memandang tidak percaya kearah Yunho.

"K-kau menyuruhku tidur disana?"

"Hmm." Yunho mengangguk cuek.

"Kau tidak ada baiknya sama sekali ya. Kenapa kau menyuruh yeoja yang tidur di sofa? Seharusnya itu kau yang mengalah." Sebal Jaejoong.

"hei nona, ini rumah siapa?"

"Kau."

"Siapa tuan rumahnya?"

"Kau?"

"Statusmu?"

"Tamu..." Jaejoong memandang ragu kearah Yunho yang semakin memicingkan matanya. "emm... maksudku, orang yang menumpang dirumahmu." Ujar Jaejoong lemah. Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menuruti perintah tuan rumah. Good night." Ujar Yunho kemudian. lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Grrr..." Jaejoong meremas kuat tangannya. "Dasar beruang jahat, tidak punya hati, egois..." Omel Jaejoong sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. "beruang mesum, sombong. Dia pikir dia siapa? Hooaam..." Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya disofa setelah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang telah disediakan Yunho sebelumnya. "Kalau saja aku membawa uang, hoaam.. aku tidak akan terdampar di rumah ahjussi beruang jahat ini. Hoaam... aku benci..." dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan mulut yang masih meracau tak jelas.

.

.

didalam kamar, Yunho sedang berbaring di ranjang empuknya sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Dengan posisi seperti itu, ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?"

"Ah, ania. Kalau tidak begini dia akan jadi manja." Yunho mebalik posisinya menjadi tengkurap. "tapi nanti dia kedinginan."

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberinya selimut." Yunho kembali merubah posisinya sambil meraih guling dan dipeluknya. "Kenapa jadi memikirkan dia sih? Yunho ada apa dengan dirimu. Ayo tidur, tidur." Yunho meyakinkan dirinya sambil memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi.

10 menit... - nafas Yunho mulai teratur.

15 menit... - kelopak mata Yunho tampak bergerak-gerak.

20 menit...

"Aiish Jinja..." Yunho bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Menyusahkan saja." Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Diluar kamar Yunho melihat Jaejoong tertidur di sofa dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada. Ia tampak meringkuk di sofa. Apa dia kedinginan? Batin Yunho. Yunho melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong. Lalu berjongkok didekatnya.

"Mianhe." Bisik Yunho sambil menyingkirkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya.

Setelah berkata begitu Yunho bangkit, lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal style, dengan sangat hati-hati dan berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Yunho membawa Jaejoong kekamarnya, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang. Setelah menyelimutinya, Yunho mematikan lampu lalu keluar dari kamar. Malam itu Yunho menggantikan Jaejoong tidur di sofa.

* * *

**Born To Love You**

.

Jaejoong meregangkan sendi-sendinya sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya Jaejoong masih belum sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Tapi setelah ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, akhirnya ia menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ommo!" Jaejoong langsung duduk diranjang. "kenapa aku bisa disini?... si beruang jahat itu..." Jaejoong melihat tubuhnya masih berpakaian lengkap, kemudian ia menarik nafas lega.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang sambil memngucek-ngucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Namun saat Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho. Saat itu Yunho sedang dalam keadaan bertelanjang bulat dan tengah menghanduki dirinya.

Yunho terpaku ditempat, saat mata bulat Jaejoong masih menatapnya datar. Bahkan saat mata Jaejoong turun kearah bagian privatnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap imut, Yunho masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Mian." Ujar Jaejoong singkat lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia pergi keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk menuntaskan rencananya dikamar mandi dapur. namun saat kakinya baru memijak lantai ruang tengah, terdengar teriakan keras dari kamar mandi. Teriakan itu juga seketika menyadarkannya.

"GYAAAAAAA...!"

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

Teriak keduanya histeris saat baru menyadari tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

"Huee... "

"Ya bisa berhenti, tidak?"

"Kau ini perempuan atau bukan, sih? Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh seperti itu?" Omel Yunho di tengah ratapannya.

"Kau yang ceroboh. Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu?" Balas Jaejoong sambil meletakan secangkir susu hangat di meja depan Yunho. Saat ini ia dan Yunho tengah duduk di depan tv.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

"Ck, lagi pula tidak ada yang terlihat menarik." Ujar Jaejoong enteng sambil menyesap susunya.

'Sebenarnya perempuan seperti apa dia?' batin Yunho jadi ngeri sendiri. Seharusnya yang menangis itu Jaejoong. Bukan Yunho. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Yunho yang menangis dan Jaejoong yang tampak cuek. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sudah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di lihatnya, kan?

"Aku sudah pernah melihat yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Mwo? Jinja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Punya siapa?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Kenapa Yunho jadi terlihat tertarik?.

Jangan-jangan Jaejoong hanya terlihat polos diluar namun didalam sudah sangat berpangalaman. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Yunho.

"Kai."

"Kai?"

"Namdongsaengku, umurnya lima tahun." Jawab Jaejoong santai.

**Gubrak**

Yunho jatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya.

'Yeoja gila.' Pikir Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang masih menyesap susunya santai. 'Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudnya punya bocah lima tahun itu lebih bagus dari punyaku? Bagaiman bisa?' batin Yunho histeris.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak bisa selalu begini. Kau tahu kita dari jenis yang berbeda. Ini berbahaya."

"Apa maksudmu, sih?"

"kau..." Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong. "Yeoja. Dan aku..." Yunho beralih menunjuk dirinya. "Namja. Jadi kau tahu, kan. Apa maksudnya dari kata 'bahaya'?"

"Lalu?!"

"Kita buat peraturan!"

"Peraturan?!"

"Kau tunggu disini!" Yunho beranjak dari sofa lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan turun dari sebuah mobil mercedes berwarna metalik yang terparkir di halaman rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Rumah itu berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang lumayan luas. Bahkan gerbang utamanya saja berjarak 100 meter dari rumah utamanya. Air mancur kecil di depan rumah, dengan bermacam-macam bunga dan pohon yang menghiasi halaman rumah itu makin mempercantik tampilan rumah yang sebenarnya tidak pula terlalu besar itu.

Namja yang tadi turun dari mercedes, berjalan dengan angkuhnya memasuki rumah itu, melewati para maid yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan ruang demi ruang di rumah itu. Walaupun terlihat angkuh, tapi bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya.

Namja tampan itu tiba di ruang utama rumah itu. Disana berdiri seorang pria tua dengan seragam pelayannya. Pria tua itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi tuan. Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda." Ujar pria tua itu, lalu memandu sang namja tampan menuju sebuah ruang makan tempat seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Aah Siwon, kau sudah datang!" Sambut seorang pria tua menyambut kedatangan namja yang di panggil Siwon.

Siwon membungkuk memberi salam kepada Mr. Kim. "Ne Aboeji."

"Ayo. Duduk. Kita sarapan bersama." Tambah Mr. Kim. Di ikuti Siwon yang langsung mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di depan meja makan itu. Meja makan itu berukuran besar. Dengan kursi yang berjumlah dua belas. Dengan dua kursi tunggal di kedua ujungnya. Termasuk tempat duduk Mr. Kim yang terletak di ujungnya. Di meja makan itu tidak hanya ada Mr. Kim seorang, tetapi ada tiga orang lainnya.

Salah satunya adalah seorang yeoja berparas imut, berambut panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Yeoja itu adalah adik Jaejoong nomor tiga. Kim Taemin namanya. Taemin adalah mahasiswi tingkat dua yang kuliah di universitas ternama di Amerika. Impian terbesar Taemin adalah, menjadi seperti eoninya yaitu Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengaggumi Eonienya yang cantik itu. Di samping Taemin duduk bocah berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Kai. Kai merupakan adik bungsu Jaejoong yang lumayan nakal. Hanya satu hal yang ia takutkan, Yaitu Jaejoong.

Di seberang keduanya duduk seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng Jaejoong nomor dua. Kyuhyun memiliki sifat sedikit pendiam dan dingin terhadap orang asing. Namun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu dingin jika seseorang sudah mulai akrab dengannya, malah ia akan bertransformasi menjadi evil nan jahil yang akan menjahili siapa saja. Kyuhyun juga adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu, yang berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Taemin. Bedanya sekarang Kyuhyun berada di tingkat empat. Selain Jaejoong Kyuhyun adalah orang yaang paling berani membantah perintah Mr. Kim a.k.a Appanya sendiri. Hanya perintah Jaejoonglah yang tidak bisa kyuhyun bantah, karena dia amat sangat mencintai nunanya itu. Menurutnya Kalau Jaejoong sampai marah. Itu akan lebih mengerikan dari film horor sekalipun.

Well, dari pada duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah menguarkan aura berbahaya, lebih baik Siwon memilih tempat duduk di samping Taemin.

"Selamat pagi oppa." Sapa Taemin.

"Selamat pagi Hyung." Sapa Kai.

"Pagi Taeminnie! Pagi bocah tengik." Sapa Siwon bergantian pada dua orang itu. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin menyapa Kyuhyun juga. Namun sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus. Aura yaang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat merinding. Apa lagi Kyuhyun terlihat menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan garpu.

Siwon menyenggol Taemin dan berbisik. "Dia kenapa? Suram sekali."

"Itu karena Jongie eonie kabur, dia jadi seperti itu." Bisik Taemin.

"Siwon-ah maafkan appa, sampai sekarang appa belum menemukan Jaejoong." Ujar Mr. Kim.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa aboeji. Mungkin dia terlalu terkejut dengan pertunangan yang tiba-tiba. Jadi dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pergi lama. Jongie bukanlah tipe anak yang seperti itu."

"Ne, Kuharap kau benar." Angguk Mr, Kim setuju. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah anak yang penurut. "Kalau begitu Minnie, Kyunie. kapan kalian akan kembali ke London? Bukankah kalian harus kuliah."

Kyuhyun meletakan garpunya dengan kasar ke atas meja. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke London sampai noona kembali ke rumah." Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon dengan sengit. "Semua ini gara-gara kau, Siwon jelek!" Ketus Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi dari ruang makan tersebut, membuat Mr. Kim meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Siwon sedang ternganga dengan tidak elitnya.

'Apa salahku?!' batin Siwon nelangsa

.

.

Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku.

Jangan sembarangan makan-makananku tanpa izin.

Jangan memakai pakaian terbuka

.angan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan baju.

Jangan sembarang masuk kekamarku.

Tidak boleh membawa orang asing ke rumahku

Dan Selalu menuruti perkataan tuan rumah.

.

Well, poin ketujuh itu adalah salah satu poin penguat untuk keenam poin di atasnya. Yang berarti semua itu harus di turuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang membacanya pun menjadi gusar. "Apa-apaan ini? Peraturan macam apa ini, beruang jahat?!" pekik Jaejoong tidak percaya, saat melihat tulisan pada selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya. Benar-benar peraturan yang tidak berbobot, pikirnya.

"Turuti saja. Aku kan tuan rumahnya!" Jawab Yunho santai.

"Bukankah kau bilang peraturan untuk mencegah sesuatu yang 'berbahaya' terjadi?"

"Ya aku pikir sekalian saja aku buat semua. Sudah turuti saja." perintah Yunho, memberikan Jaejoong sebuah pena.

Jaejoong mengambil pena di tangan Yunho dengan kasar. "Kalau begitu aku ingin menambahkan satu poin lagi." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas, setelah itu memubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Jaejoong kembali memberikan kertas itu kepada Yunho. Yunho yang penasaran dengan sesuatu yang di tulis Jaejoong segera membacanya.

**JANGAN JATUH CINTA PADAKU**

Poin kesembilan itu di tulis Jaejoong dengan huruf besar. Yunho meneguk salivanya. 'Jangan Jatuh cinta padanya? Benarkah aku bisa melakukan hal itu?' Batin Yunho sambil memperhatikan yeoja di depannya. Bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, Yunho rasa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jaejoong. Hanya saja bukan Yunho namanya, kalau ia bisa terang-terangan mengakui bahwa ia mencintai seseorang. Ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mencintai orang kaya, karena hal itu hanya akan memberatkan hubungan mereka.

"Ehem... Jatuh cinta padamu? Kau terlalu percaya diri." Celetuk Yunho sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas itu.

"Tentu saja aku percaya diri. Pesonaku terlalu kuat untuk kau tolak." Balas Jaejoong narsis. Membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Well, walaupun pada kenyataanya benar.

"Kalau begitu perjanjian ini berlaku mulai sekarang. Done?!"

"Done." Jawab Jaejoong malas

.

.

**Born to love you**

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berguling-guling di sofa. Tangannya dari tadi memencet remote untuk mencari siaran tv yang bagus. Namun tak satupun yang menarik minatnya. Karena bosan akhirnya Jaejoong meletakan kembali remotenya. Yunho sudah pergi kerja 45 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang tinggal dirinya dan taepong di apartemen Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik Taepong yang meringkuk di tempat tidur kecilnya di sudut ruangan. Oke, sudah bisa di pastikan anjing itu tengah tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

**Kryuukk**

Bunyi dari perutnya membuat Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa, menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan. namun sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya saat kertas peraturan mereka tertempel di sana.

2. Jangan memakan makananku tanpa izin.

Sepertinya Yunho menempel kertas peraturan itu dimana-mana. Dia benar-benar berniat mengerjai Jaejoong rupanya.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal. "Dasar beruang pelit, jahat, kikir." Gerutu Jaejoong. Dengan gontai akhirnya ia kembali ke sofa.

"Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?" Jaejoong segera mengenakan. Setelah mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya brilian, akhirnya Jaejoong keluar dari apartemen Yunho tanpa tahu kesialan yang akan menimpanya sepulangnya nanti.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali dengan sekantong makanan di satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain sedang memegang lolipop yang kini ada di mulutnya. Sesekali senandung terdengar dari bibir cherrynya seiring langkahnya yang mendekati apartemen. Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Yunho. namun pintu itu tidak terbuka.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Bingung Jaejoong sambil terus mencoba membuka pintu. Sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu passwordnya!" Pekik Jaejoong histeris. "Eotteokaji!" Paniknya sambil menggigit kukunya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali, mencoba mencari solusi. Tapi yang ada dia malah tambah panik.

Jaejoong menggedor-gedor pintu, "Taepong-ah! Bisakah kau bukakan pintu untukku?" Yap, kurasa yeoja cantik ini sudah gila. Bicara pada binatang, yang jangankan membukakan pintu, mengerti ucapannya saja tidak.

Jaejoong putus asa, dan dia mulai kedinginan. Terang saja, Jaejoong hanya menggunakan mantel, tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan ataupun syal. Dia tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Karena lorong apartemen itu tampak lengang seperti biasa. Lagipula tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalinya selain Yunho.

Jika saja Jaejoong membawa ponsel, mungkin dia bisa menelpon Yunho sekarang. tapi sayangnya dia tidak membawa ponselnya saat kabur dari rumahnya kemarin. Oh ya, dia baru ingat ada telpon umum di seberang jalan. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nomor telpon Yunho. Great! Lengkap sudah kepabboan Jaejoong. Lalu apa yang bisa di lakukannya lagi? Kurasa yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang adalah duduk bersandar di depan apartemen Yunho. seperti dua hari yang lalu, saat ia menunggu ahjumma Lee yang tidak kunjung pulang.

Jaejoong mengeratkan mantelnya lalu menekuk kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh dagu. Ia mengambil satu kaleng kopi di kantung belanjaanya. Lalu mendekap kaleng itu dengan kedua tangannya sebentar sebelum meminumnya. Untungnya ia sempat memasukan kopi itu di mesin penghangat saat di supermarket tadi. Jaejoong meminum kopinya dengan pelan. Nafasnya yang beruap menandakan betapa dinginnya cuaca hari itu.

'Oh Tuhan aku kedinginan. Yunho cepatlah pulang.' Harap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah restoran terlihat Jung Yunho sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan restoran yang cukup ramai. Selain berkerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah perusahaan swasta, Yunho juga berkerja di restoran sahabatnya tiap weekend. Sahabatnya bernama Kim Junsu. Mereka sudah berteman sekitar dua tahun lamanya. Kim Junsu adalah orang yang sederhana yang memiliki pribadi yang baik hati, sopan, ramah dan menyenangkan. Tapi menurut Yunho ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba itu. Ia sering melihat orang-orang berpenampilan mewah mendatangi restoran dan meminta bertemu dengan Junsu. Yunho tidak tahu siapa mereka. Tiap kali ia bertanya pada Junsu ia tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Junsu memiliki seorang namjachingu yang bernama Park Yoochun yang juga berkerja sebagai karyawan di restoran itu. Menurut kabar, mereka saling berkerjasama membangun restoran itu. Tapi Yoochun menolak menjadi pemilik restoran itu. Jadilah restoran itu mengatas namakan Kim Junsu sebagai pemiliknya. Restoran itu bukanlah restoran kelas atas. Restoran Yoosu Hanya sebuah restoran sederhana yang menyediakan makanan-makanan tradisional.

Brak

Yunho membuka pintu dapur restoran dengan sedikit kasar. "Laki-laki tua menyebalkan!" gerutunya kesal.

"Mr. Han lagi?" Tanya Yoochun. Saat itu ia sedang melap piring-piring yang sudah di cuci. Junsu juga ada di sana membantu Yoochun. Yah, selalu romantis dimanapun berada.

"Apa ulahnya kali ini?" Tanya Junsu.

"Dia bilang sup samgyetangnya rasanya berbeda dari biasanya. Katanya asin, terlalu berminyak atau apalah... Dia membuatku stres!"

"Mwo? Koki kita masih orang yang sama. Dan rasanya juga seperti biasa. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja membuatmu kesal." Kata Yoochun. Yunho semakin mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya." Ujar Junsu meletakan piring yang baru saja di lapnya di tumpukan piring bersih. Lalu segera pergi keluar dapur untuk menemui pelanggannya yang selalu membuat Yunho kesal.

Yunho dan Yoochun mengintip dari dapur saat Junsu sedang menemui Mr. Han. Entah apa yang Junsu katakan, karena beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki tua itu menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Hooah... laki-laki sombong itu meminta maaf pada Junsu. Jurus apa yang digunakannya?" Tanya Yunho.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho merasakan ponsel di kantong celananya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengangkat telponnya. "Ne, wae Changmin-ah?"

[Hyung! Hyung ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau tega membiarkan Jongie noona tidur di luar di cuaca seperti ini? Kau ini laki-laki yang tidak punya hati. Apa kau tahu?] Omel Changmin.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Siapa yang membiarkanya tidur di luar? Tadi pagi saat aku tinggalkan, dia ada di dalam apartemen."

[Yah! Dalam apartemen apanya. Jelas-jelas ia sekarang ada di luar. Dan saat ini ia pingsan karena kedinginan.]

"Mwo?" Kaget Yunho. 'Jangan-jangan tadi dia pergi keluar dan tidak tahu password apartemenku.' Tebak Yunho dalam benaknya.

"Arraseo. Aku kesana sekarang!" Ucap Yunho kemudian mematikan telponnya. "Dasar yeoja merepotkan!" gerutunya.

Yunho segera keluar dari dapur lalu menghampiri Junsu. "Suu. Bisa izinkan aku pulang sebentar? Sesuatu terjadi di rumahku."

"Ah ne, lagi pula restorannya sudah mulai sepi. Pulanglah." Ucap Junsu memberikan Izin. Yunho mengangguk.

"Ah.. Yunho oppa! Mau kemana?" tanya Ahra salah satu pegawai restoran Yoosu, yang kini menghampiri Yunho.

"Pulang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumahku."

"Ada apa?" Tanya ahra sok khawatir.

"Mianhe aku harus pergi." Ujar Yunho kemudian segera pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ahra.

Go Ahra adalah seorang yeoja berumur 23 tahun. Sebenarnya Ahra berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi demi Yunho ia rela berkerja di restoran Yoosu sebagai pelayan. Ahra jatuh cinta berat pada Yunho. namun sayang, Yunho tidak terlalu menganggapnya. Baginya Ahra sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

Yunho tiba di apartemennya. Ia melihat Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang duduk bersandar di pintu apartemennya. Dengan Posisi Changmin yang sedang merangkul Jaejoong yang pingsan dengan erat. Changmin juga memakaikan Jaejoong mantelnya, hingga membuat Jaejoong terlihat seperti ikan buntal. Yunho berjalan menghampiri mereka. Entah mengapa ia kesal melihat posisi mereka sekarang.

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Changmin yang ikut merasa kedinginan.

"Mian!" Jawab Yunho singkat lalu membuka pintu apartemennya.

Awalnya Changmin ingin mengangkat Jaejoong, Namun Yunho segera mengambil alih, "Biar aku saja!" Ujar Yunho kemudian menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style, lalu membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen. Sedangkan Changmin ikut masuk dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan Jaejoong.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjangnya, kemudian melepas dua mantel yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong. Changmin berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Yunho sambil memperhatikan kegiatan namja itu.

"Kurasa ia terkena demam Hyung." Kata Changmin memberitahu.

"Ne, kurasa kau benar. Dia memang tidak bisa berada di udara dingin" Yunho menghela nafas berat saat ia menyentuh dahi Jaejoong yang panas. "Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama dia di luar? Dia pasti lupa kalau dia tidak tahu password kunci apartemenku."

"Dan hyung juga lupa memberitahunya, kan? Kurasa dia sudah lama berada di luar. Lagi pula kau tega sekali, peraturan macam apa yang kau tempel di pintu kulkas? Itu bukan cara memperlakukan seorang perempuan!"

"Aku hanya ingin bercanda dengannya." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya." Protes Changmin. "Kalau kau masih memperlakukan Jongie noona seperti itu, lebih baik dia tinggal di rumahku." Kata Changmin lalu segera meninggalkan kamar Yunho dan pergi ke dapur untuk menghabiskan makanan Yunho di kulkas. Salah sendiri Yunho melarang Noona favoritenya makan, jadilah Changmin membalas dendam dengan memakan isi kulkas Yunho.

Yunho kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini. Ada getaran-getaran kecil di hatinya setiap ia melihat Jaejoong, tapi kenapa ia terus menyangkal? Apakah ia kurang percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri?.

.

.

"Emh... hhh..." Jaejoong tampak menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas tapi ia kedinginan. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sudah sadar. Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong malah makin mengeratkan selimutnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. ia tampak menggigil dengan nafas memburu. "Di..gin..." Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan raut muka menyesal. Sejurus kemudian Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak naik ke ranjang dan memposisikan diri di samping Jaejoong. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut Jaejoong lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat. Awalnya Jaejoong terkejut, tapi ia biarkan itu terjadi karena ia merasa sedikit nyaman di pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong makin menempelkan pipinya di dada bidang Yunho, membuat Jantung Yunho berdetak berkali lipat. Sebenarnya detak jantung Yunho yang memburu membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit aneh, tapi ia terlalu mengantuk untuk bertanya. Mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu sampai pagi.

.

* * *

**Born To Love You**

Saat bagun pagi ini, Jaejoong tampak membaik. Ia tidak mendapati Yunho di sampingnya, karena dia sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, ia keluar kamar lalu menuju dapur, ia menemukan Yunho yang terlihat sudah rapi, sedang menata sesuatu di atas meja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun nona? Mari sini, ayo kita sarapan!" Ajak Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Astaga, aku lupa menghangatkan susunya."

"Biar aku saja!" Jaejoong mengambil alih susu dingin dari tangan Yunho. kemudian menuangkan susunya di panci lalu mulai menghangatkannya dengan api kecil.

"Bolehkah aku menambahkan sedikit cinamon dan beberapa manisan di susunya? Susu akan terasa lebih enak jika ditambahkan itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak memiliki semua itu."

"Aku sempat membelinya kemarin." Kemudian Jaejoong meninggalkan susunya, lalu mengambil cinamon dan manisan yang di belinya di super market kemarin.

"Jadi kau benar-benar pergi kemarin? Mianhe, seharusnya aku memberitahumu password kunci apartemenku."

"Gwaenchana, aku juga yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak lupa kalau aku tidak mengetahui password apartemenku." Balas Jaejoong sambil mengaduk-aduk susu yang telah di tambahkan cinamon dan beberapa anggur kering. Setelah susunya menghangat, Jaejoong segera menuangkan susunya di dua cangkir. Setelah itu ia menghidangkan susunya di atas meja makan, lalu duduk di seberang Yunho.

"Kau membuang kertas peraturan itu. Wae?"

"Aku hanya bercanda dengan peraturan itu. Kau boleh memakan apapun, dan anggap saja ini rumahmu. Maafkan sikapku yang menyebalkan seperti kemarin."

Jaejoong melongo, "Kenapa kau berubah baik seperti ini? Apa karena pelukan semalam?"

"Uhuk uhuk..." Yunho tersedak kemudian terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. "A-a-ania..."

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

**Blush**

Binggo! Pertanyaan Jaejoong plus wajah menggodanya, membuat wajah Yunho memerah seketika. "I-i-itu... huwah susunya benar-benar enak. Ternyata kau benar, lebih enak jika di tambah manisan." Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil terus meminum susunya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

.

**Born to Love You**

terhitung sudah 5 hari Jaejoong tinggal di tempat Yunho. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semenjak itu mulai membaik dan semakin akrab. Jaejoong juga banyak membantu Yunho dalam hal pekerjaan rumah. Semenjak ada Jaejoong, Yunho tidak perlu repot-repot membeli makanan di luar ataupun mencoba memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena Jaejoong telah menyiapkannya untuk Yunho. Yunho juga membelikan Jaejoong kasur dan memperbolehkannya tidur di ruang bacanya yang sudah di sulap menjadi kamar sederhana untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Kadang Yunho berpikir mereka seperti sepasang suami istri. Tapi sepertinya hanya Yunho yang berpikir seperti itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong...? #hanya saya yang tahu.

Sore itu sepulang kerja Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke supermarket untuk membeli semua kebutuhan mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki sedikit santai. Yah, hitung-hitung sekalian mencari udara segar. Tak jarang Jaejoong tertawa mendengar candaan yang Yunho ceritakan, dan tak jarang pula Yunho menikmati memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang berganti-ganti ekspresi setiap mendengar ceritanya.

Setibanya mereka di supermarket, mereka langsung membeli semua yang di butuhkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Yunho mendorong troli sedangkan Jaejoong bertugas mengambil barang.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong terpaku di rak minuman keras./

Jaejoong tidak menjawab melainkan mengambil tiga botol bir lalu di masukannya ke dalam troli. Yunho menatap botol-botol bir itu horror.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Untuk apa semua ini?" Buru Yunho.

"Untuk apa? Ya untuk minum, kan?" Balas Jaejoong santai sambil membuka satu botol bir lalu meminumnya dengan santai.

Melihat itu Yunho hanya geleng-geleng, sambil menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah duluan berjalan ke arah kasir.

Dan kini mereka kembali menyusuri jalan pulang bersama. Jaejoong masih menikmati sebotol birnya sambil berjalan didepan Yunho. sedangkan dibelakangnya Yunho sedang menjinjing beberapa kantong belanjaan mereka.

Bugh

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Yunho saat tak sengaja ia menabrak punggung Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong yang terpaku pada sesuatu. Yaitu smart TV yang terpajang di belakang kaca etalase toko elektronik.

"IGE MWOYA?!" Pekikan Jaejoong kemudian terdengar. Ia melihat wajahnya di tayangan 'berita orang hilang'.

"Yun, pinjami aku ponselmu!" Pinta Jaejoong, membuat Yunho segera menyerahkan ponselnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jaejoong langsung mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, lalu mendialnya. Tak lama, suara seseorang menyambut telponnya. Tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong langsung memprotes appanya.

"Appa!"

_"Jongie-ah?!"_ Sambut suara berat di ujung sana dengan nada gembira. _"Kau kah itu nak? Kau dimana?"_

"Apa-apaan sih, appa? Kenapa sampai melaporkan aku ke polisi dan menayangkan hilangnya aku di tv. Appa memalukan!" Kesal Jaejoong.

_"Jongie-ah, itu semua appa lakukan karena appa terlalu shock dengan menghilangnya kau tiba-tiba, tanpa kabar sedikitpun."_

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Apa harus menghentikan semua pemberitaan itu, atau aku tidak akan pulang." Ancam Jaejoong. "Aku hanya menenangkan diri appa. Setelah diriku tenang dan bisa menerima pertunangan itu, aku akan pulang.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat di ujung telpon. _"Baiklah, appa harap kau pulang secepatnya. Kalau sampai kau tidak pulang-pulang. Appa akan mengerahkan detektif sekorea untuk mencarimu."_

"Ne, arraseo."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Mr. Kim. Ia terlihat menghela nafas panjang. 'Appa tidak menanyakan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan itu. Apa appa sengaja?' Batin Jaejoong sedikit kecewa. lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Yunho di belakangnya.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tiba di apartemen. Jaejoong memilih langsung menuju dapur untuk memasukan beberapa bahan makanan yang di belinya ke kulkas. Kemudian Ia bersiap membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Biasanya Jaejoong tidak pernah serepot ini kalau di rumahnya. Semua makanan yang diinginkannya akan tersedia di atas meja, tanpa harus capek-capek berkutat di dapur.

Jaejoong dengan cekatan mulai mengolah bahan-bahan itu menjadi makanan lezat. Sedangkan Yunho memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu agar tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Sebenarnya awalnya Yunho menawarkan Jaejoong bantuannya, namun yeoja itu menolak dengan alasan 'akan terasa sedikit aneh untuknya jika ada seorang namja masak bersamanya'. Alhasil Yunho menuruti kemauan Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu supnya matang." Gumam Jaejoong setelah sejam kemudian menyelesaikan sebagian besar masakannya. Dan kini ia tengah menata makanan-makanan itu di atas meja. Tinggal menunggu supnya matang, maka sempurnalah makan malam mereka saat ini.

Saat Jaejoong tengah mengaduk-aduk supnya, telpon rumah berbunyi nyaring. Jaejoong memilih mematikan kompornya terlebih dahulu, dari pada harus menerima resiko supnya kematangan.

Jaejoong berlari kecil keruang tengah, lalu segera mengangkat telpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

[Yeobse— eh kau bukan Yunho?] Tanya Seorang perempuan di seberang telpon.

"Ah, ne. Yunho sedang mandi." Jaejoong menjawab. Pasalnya ia mulai tahu semua kebiasaan Yuno, terutama dengan ritual mandinya yang membutuhkan waktu satu jam.

[Kau siapa?]

"Aku Kim Jaejoong."

[Kyaa... kau pacarnya Yunho?]

"A-ania." Buru Jaejoong,

[Kalau bukan pacarnya kenapa malam-malam begini ada di rumah anakku?]

"I-itu—

"Siapa yang menelpon, nona?" Tanya Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar.

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu menyerahkan telpon ke Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo?... ah eomma wae?...Mwo? aniya..."

'ah, ternyata eommanya' Gumam Jaejoong. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali keruang makan dari pada berdiri di sana mendengarkan percakapan Yunho dan ibunya yang menurutnya unik itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho menutup telponnya lalu menyusul Jaejoong ke ruang makan. Yunho duduk di seberang Jaejoong. Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengambil nasi, karena Jaejoong sudah menyiapkannya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memakan makanannya. "Hei nona!" Panggil Yunho.

"Hmm?" Jaejoong menatap yunho.

"Aku harus pergi ke Gwangju besok."

"Gwangju?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Dibalas Yunho dengan anggukan. "Rumah orang tuaku." Katanya.

"Aah~ oke, tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rumah." Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya.

"Itu... emm... apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu! Lagi pula, aku pikir kau akan bosan di rumah sendirian."

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu!" Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai.

* * *

**Born To Love You**

.

Keesokan harinya seperti yang Yunho rencanakan, pagi-pagi mereka berangkat ke Gwangju bersama. Jaejoong terlihat menikmati perjalanannya bersama Yunho. apa lagi Yunho, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Salju mulai mencair, tidak setebal seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Tapi udara masih sama dinginnya dengan hari-hari kemarin.

Siang hari mereka tiba di rumah orang tua Yunho. Jaejoong sempat kaget saat melihat kediaman orang tua Yunho. ia pikir keluarga Yunho adalah orang yang sederhana. Namun sepertinya pikirannya melenceng jauh. Di depan mereka kini berdiri rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas. Walaupun tak semegah rumah Jaejoong, tapi rumah keluarga Yunho termasuk lumayan mewah.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera menyusul Yunho di belakang.

Yunho menekan bell rumah. Tak sampai berkali-kali, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu menyambut mereka.

"Anyoeng eomma!" Sapa Yunho dengan senyum cerah.

"Yunho!" pekik Mrs Jung saat melihat anak lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan ada didepannya. Yunho pikir ia akan mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang eomma, namun ternyata ia salah karena sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tarikan kuat di telinganya.

"Anak nakal! kenapa kau jarang mengunjungi eomma sekarang, eoh?"

"Aaw..aw.. eomma appoyo!" Ringis Yunho kesakitan. "yang penting sekarang aku pulang, kan?!" Yunho mencoba membela diri.

"Ne, memang pulang. Tapi setelah eomma memintamu pulang, baru kau pulang. Tidak ada niat sendiri."

"Araseo araseo. Mianhe. Kumohon lepaskan aku eomma. Kau membuatku malu didepan seorang wanita!" Rengek Yunho.

Mrs. Jung melepaskan jewerannya di telinga Yunho saat sadar jika ada orang lain di antara mereka. Heechul beralih memandangi yeoja yang berdiri di belakang Yunho. Heechul memandangi Jaejoong yang tampak cantik dengan sweater rajutnya yang berwarna merah bata yang panjangnya hampir menutupi setengah pahanya, dipadu dengan stoking tebal berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambut ikalnya di ikat setengah dengan pita berwarna senada dengan bajunya, sedangkan sisanya ia biarkan tergerai bebas.

"Anyoenghaseyo, ahjumma!" Sapa Jaejoong seraya membungkuk memberi salam.

"Omo! Neomu yeppo~" Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Aigoo, menantuku benar-benar cantik." Heechul menoel-noel pipi Jaejoong.

"Ne?!" bingung Jaejoong.

"Aiish eomma... apa-apaan sih. Dia bukan calon istriku!"

"Diam!" bentak Heechul sekaligus memberi death glare pada anaknya, seketika membuat Yunho bungkam. Ia sadar takkan pernah menang melawan eommanya.

Heechul kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sumringah seperti semula. "Siapa namamu, cantik?"

Mendengar kata-kata heechul, Jaejoong salah tingkah di buatnya. "Ki-kim Jaejoong... ahjumma."

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma, kau membuatku merasa tua! Panggil saja aku eomma" Kikik Heechul dengan centil.

Yunho memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang eomma, "Bukannya memang sudah tua?" Gumam Yunho dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Heechul yang sangat sensitive dengan kata 'Tua' segera menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Yunho mengkerut di buatnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengabaikan detah glare dari sang eomma.

"Ne... eo..eomma." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian. Ia sedikit kaku menyebut panggilan itu.

Heechul kembali tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, "Jja, ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Heechul lalu membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah.

Brak

Yunho langsung berjengit kebelakang saat sang eomma langsung menutup pintu rumah dengan kuat didepan wajahnya. Yunho mendengus sebal. Eommanya memang tidak berubah, masih tetap sadis seperti dulu. Apalagi sekarang eommanya memiliki mainan baru seperti Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa ia tidak di anggap ada setelah ini.

* * *

**Born to Love You**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

datarkah? yeah... belum ada konfliknya sih. Sebenarnya mau update dua chap sekaligus. tapi kemungkinan besok aja. masih ada yang harus di edit.

kadang sya pikir, apa smua ff sya kepanjangn per chapnya?

apa sya harus membatasi panjang ff sekitar 2rbu kata per chap?

sya memang ga bisa update cepat karena udah semester akhir dan fokus ke skripsi. tapi sebisa mungkin sya bkal ttp update.

.

Big thanks to ::

tiikka, Andreychoi, Himawari Ezuki, Kyuubi Kim, Adindapranatha, Shim Minkyu, Jung Jae YJ, , Minyaa.

.

oya, sya sbnarnya termasuk author newbie. So, Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun. ^^


	4. Born To Love You 3

**Tittle :: Born To Love You**

(terlahir untuk mencintaimu)

Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

Pair :: Yunjae and no other

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T (ada kemungkinan berubah)

Disclaimer :: This story 100% mine. For the cast is not mine

.

**Warning!** : Gender Switch, TypoS, AU, OOC. Yang gak suka jangan baca, yang baca silahkan tinggalin jejak ^^

* * *

**Born To Love You**

Chapter 3

Jaejoong sangat senang berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Mereka benar-benar memeperlakukannya dengan baik. Anggota keluarga Jung tidak sebanyak keluarganya. Hanya terdiri dari Mr. Jung Hangeng beserta istrinya, lalu Jung Ji Hye sang adik dan Yunho. tapi suasana di keluarga mereka jauh lebih hangat dari pada suasana di keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi setelah salah satu anggota keluarga Jaejoong meninggal, kebahagiaan tak pernah terasa lengkap seperti keluarga Yunho.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan malam yang lezat bersama anggota keluarga Jung yang lain. Jaejoong menikmati setiap momen dalam makan malam itu. Saat Heechul yang selalu memarahi Yunho seperti anak kecil hanya karena tiga bulan Yunho tak pernah pulang. Dan soal kata 'Tua' yang di ucapkan Yunho tadi siang. Ternyata Heechul benar-benar tidak suka dengan kata itu. Padahal menurut Jaejoong, heechul memang sudah tua. Upzz

Mr. Jung yang mengajak ia bercerita tentang kekonyolan ibu dan anak yang selalu bertengkar itu. sedangkan Ji Hye tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang segala hal. Mungkin ini memang suasana makan malam yang ribut. Tapi Jaejoong cukup nyaman dengan situsi ini. Tidak seperti suasana makan malam di rumahnya yang sepi.

"Jadi benar kau pacar Yunho?" Tanya Mr Jung menatap Jaejoong.

"I..itu—

"Aku kan sudah bilang bukan!" Potong Yunho saat appanya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Membuatnya benar-benar jengkel.

"Tapi kalian tampak serasi bersama." Hangeng tetap bersikeras.

Berbalik Yunho yang gugup. Sedang Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kata-kata Mr Jung. "Aish appa!" kesal Yunho.

"Sudahlah oppa, aku tahu kau menyukai Jae eonni." Kini giliran Ji hye sang Yodongsaeng Yunho yang menggoda.

"Ne, Taepong saja tahu bahwa kau menyukai Jaejoong." Sambung Heechul memanasi anaknya. Membuat wajah Yunho makin memerah.

Brak

"Cukup!" Teriak Yunho sambil menggebrak meja, membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"YUNHO!/ OPPA!" Teriak Hangeng, Heechul dan Ji hye bersamaan sambil melempar sendok ke arah Yunho yang hampir membuat mereka mati tersedak karena kaget.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat keluarga unik didepannya. 'Seandainya keluargaku sehangat ini.' Gumam Jaejoong sendu. Keluarganya tak pernah sehangat dan selengkap ini jika berada di meja makan.

.

Setelah makan malam usai, Jaejoong membantu Mrs Jung membereskan meja makan. "Sudahlah Jongie, biar eomma saja! Ada maid yang membantu eomma."

"Ania eomma. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan. Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring. Aku sudah terbiasa kok!" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne eomma. Biar Jaejoong saja. Aku juga akan ikut membantu." Tambah Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur.

"Modus?!" Heechul mengerling nakal pada Yunho. sedangkan Yunho hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu eomma tinggal dulu, ya Jongie!" Ujar Heechul kemudian pamit meninggalkan dapur.

**Yunho Pov**

Setelah eomma pergi, aku langsung memposisikan diri di samping Jaejoong. membantu melap piring-piring yang di cucinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya begitu serius dengan cuciannya. Aku sedikit tidak menyangka wanita berkelas seperti dia terbiasa dengan dapur. Biasanya gadis-gadis kaya itu jarang ada yang mau menyentuh dapur. karena semua yang mereka mau sudah tersedia di depan mereka tanpa harus bersusah payah. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan seperti itu.

"Sorry about my family. mereka memang selalu seperti itu!" Kataku, membuka suara.

"kenapa? kelurgamu menyenangkan dan juga baik." Pujinya.

"Baik apanya? mereka selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

Dia terkikik mendengarnya. "Itu karena mereka menyayangimu."

"Mereka selalu seperti itu jika aku membawa teman perempuan kerumah. Mereka sangat excited jika melihatku dekat dengan seorang yeoja."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku nikahi."

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. "Begitu banyak yeoja cantik di luar sana. Dan, kau juga tampan. Kurasa banyak perempuan yang akan menyukaimu."

"Kau memujiku?"

"Aku serius, kau memang tampan." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Yeah, aku memang tampan." Ujarku narsis, mengundang tawa pelan dari yeoja cantik di sisiku ini.

Aku memandangi dia yang tertawa, "Kalau aku tampan, kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?" sedetik kemudian aku merutuki ucapanku barusan. Karena kata-kataku suasana antara kami jadi canggung.

Dia memandangku kaget, "A-apa?"

"Haha... aku bercanda nona!" Ucapku dengan cengiran lebar. "lalu, Apa hari ini kau senang?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak suka jika suasana antara kami jadi canggung, karena jantungku akan berdetak berkali lipat. Detaknya seperti gemuruh kaki kuda hingga membuatku khawatir dia akan mendengar detak jantung ini.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Keluargamu begitu menyenangkan. Apa lagi chullie eomma. Dia benar-benar baik. Aku jadi ingin memiliki keluarga seperti ini."

"Memangnya keluargamu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Appa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negri untuk mengunjungi dan mengurus perusahaan-perusahaanya yang tersebar di beberapa negara di Asia. Sedangkan dua adikku menempuh pendidikan di Amerika dan Jarang pulang. Adikku yang bungsu tinggal di rumah nenekku di jepang dan jarang pulang ke Seoul. Semenjak aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Amerika, aku selalu sendirian di rumah sebesar itu, hanya sepupuku yang sering mengunjungiku jika ia memiliki waktu. Selebihnya aku selalu sendiri." Dia bercerita sambil tersenyum tapi nada bicaranya menunjukan sisi kesepiannya. Ternyata hidupnya tak sesenang yang kukira. Masih ada banyak sisi yang tidakku tahu dari yeoja yang moodyan ini, dan itu makin membuatku tertarik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apakah ibumu juga sibuk sama seperti appamu?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"I-iya... di-dia juga sibuk." Ujarnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Hmm... Ohya, aku pernah melihat foto appamu di majalah bisnis. Ia terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tampan, aku yakin ibumu juga pasti cantik." Pujiku sambil tertawa.

Tapi kulihat dia diam saja. Malah tangannya tidak bergerak untuk mencuci satu piring yang tersisa. Aku melihat badannya sedikit bergetar dan keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Padahal udara sedang dingin, lalu kenapa dia berkeringat. Dia membuatku khawatir.

"Hei nona! Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyaku Khawatir.

Aku masih memanggilnya nona. Soalnya dia belum pernah mengenalkan diri secara langsung padaku.

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet." Ujarnya kemudian, lalu keluar dari dapur menuju toilet. Aku bingung memandangi punggungnya. Dia kenapa? Ekspresinya kenapa seperti orang yang kesakitan sperti itu? Apa aku salah bicara?.

**Yunho Pov end**

.

Jaejoong mencuci mukanya di wastafel, kemudian menumpu tangannya di pinggiran wastafel. Nafasnya memburu, malah bisa di bilang terengah-engah. Yunho bertanya tentang ibunya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu, bahkan rupa ibunya saja ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Ia sakit ketika mencoba mengingatnya. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong mencoba berhenti mengingat ibunya semenjak ia berumur 7 tahun. Anehnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukan foto ibunya di rumah. Ayahnya bilang ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, hanya itu. Mr Kim tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong bertanya lebih lanjut. Padahal ia sangat merindukan sosok sang ibu.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan istirahat setelah ini. Sebelumnya ia izin dulu kepada Mr and Mrs Jung untuk beristirahat. Dan mereka memakluminya, mungkin Jaejoong kelelahan. Itu pikir mereka.

* * *

**Born To Love You**

Keesokan harinya Yunho dan Jaejoong pamit kembali ke Seoul. Yunho masih memiliki perkerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya. Awalnya Heechul meminta Jaejoong untuk tinggal sementara di Gwangju, tapi Yunho menolaknya mentah-mentah. Akhirnya Heechul pasrah melepas Jaejoong, dengan janji Jaejoong akan sering mengunjungi mereka nantinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong diam saja. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini bibirnya tidak menampakan senyum. Jaejoong selalu memperhatikan pemandangan luar melalui jendela mobil. Yunho sedikit khawatir di buatnya. Ia bertanya pada Jaejoong apakah dia baik-baik saja. Dan Jaejoong selalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan pemandangan luar.

Setibanya di apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur sedangkan Yunho memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Taepong di siberian huskynya menghampiri Yunho lalu menjilati tangannya. Kemudian ia ikut mengelus kepala Taepong si anjing kesayangannya.

Ini sudah hari keenam Jaejoong tinggal di rumahnya. Berarti besok Jaejoong akan kembali ke rumahnya. Yunho sedikit tidak rela membiarkannya pergi. Tapi apa haknya? Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Jaejoong. lagi pula Jaejoong sudah bertunagan dengan orang lain, tidak ada kesempatan untuknya untuk masuk ke dalam hati Jaejoong.

'Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya Jaejoong tidak menyukai pertunangan itu? otomatis Jaejoong tidak menyukai orang yang di tunangkan dengannya, kan? Kurasa aku masih ada kesempatan' pikir Yunho. bertepatan dengan itu suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yunho!"

"Ne?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk di sofa singgle di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau benar-benar baik padaku. Aku benar-benar menghargai semuanya."

"Tunggu dulu, kau mau pergi sekarang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Hei, bukankah masih ada waktu satu hari lagi?"

"Aku benar-benar sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau appaku semakin khawatir padaku. Kau pasti tidak mau kan' rumahmu di datangi dektektif sekorea untuk mencariku?" Kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa lucu.

Yunho menghela nafas. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tentu saja ia tidak mau di tuduh menyimpan anak gadis orang lain, kan?. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Terselip nada tidak rela dalam pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk sambil menutupi tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ekspresi tidak rela dari Yunho benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu dan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Aku masih akan tetap menjadi temanmu."

Yunho merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit mendengarkan kata teman dari mulut Jaejoong. 'Teman? Tidak bisakah kau lihat perasaanku yang tergambar jelas di mataku setiap memandangmu? Aku menyukaimu nona. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? batin Yunho miris.

"Baiklah. Tapi... bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku kenapa kau murung seharian ini?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Murung? Aku tidak—

"Jangan berbohong." Potong Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku. Tapi... aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Mian." Katanya sambil tertunduk.

"Apa ada kata-kataku yang menyinggungmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Kini Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ania... tidak ada kata-katamu yang menyinggungku. Kau selalu baik padaku."

Yunho akhirnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita. Itu bukanlah haknya.

"Kalau begitu sebelum kau pulang kita harus membuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Kata Yunho.

"Apaitu?"  
"Tunggu sebentar!" Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Ne Junsu, ini aku!... Junsu, aku ingin mengajak seorang teman perempuan ke _Tunnel Tonight_ malam ini... Oke, kau bisa menjemputnya di apartemenku nanti sore. Dan..Suu dia sedikit pemalu, aku ingin kau merubahnya sedikit sexi seperti...yah kau tahu sendiri lah. ... Oke, Got it!" Yunho menutup teleponnya setelah mendengar kata setuju dari Junsu.

"Kim Junsu adalah bosku di restoran tempatku berkerja. dan setiap minggu malam kami selalu berpesta bersama-sama. Dia akan datang kesini menjemputmu jam enam nanti." Ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong, lalu segera beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Kurasa aku harus mengajak si dokter evil itu. Lagi pula aku memiliki janji dengannya. jadi, aku harus pergi." Yunho kembali memakai mantelnya. Ia baru ingat harus membawa Taepong ke tempat Changmin untuk check up.

"Tenang saja, takkan ada yang mengenalimu disana. Jadi, ikuti saja kata hatimu. Kita akan bertemu disana. Jadi jangan tunggu aku!" Ujar Yunho kemudian segera membawa Taepong bersamanya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam ditempat.

Dia diam bukan karena tidak mau pergi ke club itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya aneh, yaitu seseorang yang bernama Junsu yang di katakan Yunho tadi. nama itu tidak asing ditelinganya.

'Jangan-jangan...'

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, Jaejoong duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca sebuah novel cinta yang ia dapat dari ruang baca Yunho yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya. Ternyata laki-laki semanly Yunho juga suka novel seperti itu. Membuat Jaejoong berpikir apa Yunho orang yang romantis? Karena tidak sedikit ia temukan novel seperti itu di ruang baca Yunho.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, beberapa hari ini dia menikmati hidupnya bersama Yunho. tak hanya tampan, Ia juga laki-laki yang baik hati, terlebih lagi ia bisa menghargai seorang perempuan. Seandainya cincin pertunangan itu belum melingkar di jari manisnya, mungkin bisa saja Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Yunho. tapi tidak, ia mencoba bertahan. Ia tidak mau membuat semuanya semakin rumit, jika ia mencintai orang lain. Karena Jaejoong tahu, appanya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah menyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan laki-laki sembarangan. Bukan berarti Yunho adalah laki-laki sembarangan. Hanya saja, appanya bukanlah orang yang mudah menyetujui sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya.

Dalam angan-angannya Jaejoong sangat ingin berdampingan dengan orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya. Selalu berdua dimanapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Menjalani kisah bersama walaupun kadang rumit, tapi tetap berakhir bahagia. Jaejoong tertawa sendiri karena pikirannya. Akhir bahagia? Bukankah akhir bahagia hanyalah sebuah kisah yang belum selesai. Karena di balik kebahagiaan itu kesusahan menunggu. Begitu seterusnya.

_Teett Teett_

Suara bell membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Mungkin orang yang dikatakan Yunho sudah datang. Jaejoong memberikan pembatas di novelnya lalu di letakannya di meja. Kemudian ia berjalan ke pintu depan untuk melihat tamu yang memencet bell apartemen.

"Jongie eonie?!" Kaget sang tamu saat melihat Jaejoong yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

Awalnya Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat yeoja di depannya mengenakan syal hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mengetahui namanya. Tapi saat yeoja didepannya menurunkan syalnya ia ikut terkejut.

"Junsu?! Kenapa kau—

"Eonnie... bogoshipo~!" Pekik si yeoja imut yang bernama Junsu langsung menghambur memeluk sepupunya yang sudah di anggap seperti kakaknya itu.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan padaku sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada menuntut. Sekarang ia dan Junsu sudah duduk di ruang tengah ditemani dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja di depan mereka.

"Aku dan kekasihku membuka restoran kecil-kecilan eonnie. Dan sudah berjalan satu tahun. Itu sebabnya aku jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku memiliki pekerjaanku sendiri sekarang, dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku menolak bekerja di perusahaan appa karena aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis seperti itu. Jadi aku menyerahkan ahli waris sepenuhnya kepada Junho adikku. Dia laki-laki, pasti dia lebih mengerti."

"Kau melepaskan segalanya demi kekasihmu?"

"Bukan demi dia eonnie. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bercerita tentang cita-citaku ingin memiliki restoran besar? Memang yang sekarang belum terlalu besar, tapi kami akan berkerja keras untuk mengembangkan usaha kami."

"Lalu, apa kekasihmu tahu tentang asal-usulmu?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk sekarang dia belum tahu. Nanti jika saatnya tepat, aku akan mengatakannya pada Yoochun."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dalam hati ia salut pada Junsu. Sepupunya yang terbilang manja itu kini bisa berpikir dewasa hanya karena cintanya pada kekasihnya. Pantas saja semenjak pertemuan Jaejoong dengan keluarga Choi tiga minggu lalu, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Junsu. bahkan ia baru sadar kalau setahun ini, ia jarang sekali bertemu Junsu. hanya pada saat acara-acara penting keluarga, Junsu baru muncul.

"Lalu eonnie kenapa bisa ada di rumah Yunho oppa? Ada hubungan apa eonnie dengan Yunho oppa?" Tanya Junsu kemudian.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bukankah kata Yunho kita akan ke suatu tempat?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa... kajja kita harus siap-siap, mereka sudah menunggu kita disana. Aku akan membuatmu lebih cantik malam ini." Junsu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju kamar.

.

.

Malam itu Jaejoong tampak cantik dalam t-shirt putih berleher lebar, hingga menampakan sebagian bahu putih nan mulusnya. Setengah perutnya yang rata terpamer bebas karena t-shirnya yang pendek. T-shirt putih itu berpadu dengan rok mini berwarna hitam yang sedikit mengembang di bagian bawah. Tak lupa dengan jaket kulit hitamnya, lalu spatu _Hi boots_ yang juga berwarna hitam. rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai bebas menambah kesan sexy.

Junsu dan Jaejoong tiba di sebuah club bernama _Tunnel Night_ yang katanya hanya buka pada malam malam sabtu dan minggu. Jadi wajar saja kalau club itu tampak ramai dengan para muda-mudi yang sedang menikmati malam minggu mereka. Karena _Tunnel Night_ salah satu club elit dan terkenal di Seoul.

"Eonnie Aku harus menjawab telpon sebentar, kau masuklah lebih dulu. Yunho Oppa menunggumu di meja bar!" Ujar Junsu lalu segera pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya yang berbunyi di tempat yang lebih aman.

Jaejoong memandang ragu ke arah club di depannya. Kakinya tertarik untuk masuk ketempat itu. Itu karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah karena ia tidak pernah ketempat semacam ini sebelumnya. Jaejoong menyusuri lorong club yang berbentuk trowongan dengan cahaya biru yang temaram. Disisi dinding banyak muda-mudi yang sedang asik mengobrol atau bahkan bercumbu. Tidak sedikit juga namja yang memandangnya lapaar dengan mata penuh nafsu untuk menggoda, tapi Jaejoong berusaha mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di main floor club yang berbentuk kubah. Banyak orang yang terlihat larut dalam hentakan musik di dance floor yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada juga sebagian hanya menonton kegilaan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk di dance floor dengan hanya duduk di sofa.

Jaejoong segera beralih menuju meja bar untuk mencari seseorang yang katanya telah menunggunya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Yunho disana. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk sementara, sambil menikmati segelas martini yang disediakan bartender untuknya.

"Hai nona!" sapa seseorang di samping Jaejoong. ia menoleh dan melihat Yunho di sana.

"Hai!" Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. ia lega akhirnya ada seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Aku U-know! Kau?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Apakah Yunho amnesia hingga tidak mengingatnya? namun kemudian ia teringat kata-kata Yunho tadi sore, bahwa Tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya di club.

"Youngwoong!" Balas Jaejoong.

"Such a beautifull name." Puji Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik. Sebentar lagi pasti banyak laki-laki yang akan menghampirimu."

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun disini yang pantas berjalan denganku, yang pantas melihat ke dalam mataku, yang pantas mencuri hatiku." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit angkuh.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang!" Ujar Yunho kemudian berbalik pergi ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"U-Know!" Panggil Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menoleh.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyerah." Ujar Jaejoong cemberut.

Yunho menaikan alisnya, "aku bahkan tidak mencoba."

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukaiku." Jaejoong mengerling nakal sambil berpose centil.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi untuk sekarang aku membiarkanmu untuk mencari yang lain."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya diri?"

Yunho mengulum senyum mendengarnya lalu lebih mendekati Jaejoong hingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong berjarak begitu dekat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho membelai wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat percaya diri. Karena yang pantas berjalan disisimu, yang pantas melihat kedalam matamu dan yang pantas mencuri hatimu..tidak ada orang lain disini selain..AKU" Yunho menekan kata-katanya dengan seduktif. Sesekali ia melirik bibir Cherry Jaejoong yang mengkilat karena lip gloss.

Sesaat mereka saling terpaku dalam situasi kondisi seperti itu. Jaejoong yang menikmati hembusan nafas Yunho di wajahnya dan Yunho yang sibuk menyusuri wajah mulus Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya. Tanpa sadar wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Entah siapa yang bergerak duluan. Musik yang menghentak seolah lagu melow di pendengaran mereka berdua, orang yang berjibun di sekitar mereka seolah bagai silluet yang bisu dan bergerak lambat. Jaejoong hanyut di buatnya seolah tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho selanjutnya dadanya berdesir aneh. Kulit bibir mereka baru bersentuhan sedikit sebelum sebuah tarikan halus menghentakan Jaejoong kebelakang. Seketika suasana melow diantara mereka buyar. Lagu kembali menghentak keras, orang-orang disekitar mereka kembali kebentuk semula dan suasana club kembali riuh.

"Noona!" Suara Tenor itu memanggil Jaejoong.

"E-eoh? C-Changmin-ah!" Jaejoong masih sedikit linglung dengan keadaan barusan. Ia melihat Changmin tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Apa kabarmu Noona? Aku tidak menyangka kau juga datang kesini." Ujar Changmin seolah tidak peduli dengan suasana antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang di hancurkannya barusan.

"I-iya..." Jawab Jaejoong masih tetap salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun kelantai dansa dan bersenang-senang." Ajak Changmin sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho yang terlihat salah tingkah juga. Kemudian ia mengikuti kemana Changmin menarik lengannya.

Sedangkan Yunho langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan koktail-nya sekali teguk untuk meredam jantungnya yang berdetak menggila. Ia memegang bibirnya yang sempat bersentuhan sedikit dengan bibir Jaejoong tadi.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Desis Yunho menutup bibirnya.

"Yunho Oppa!" Panggil Junsu.

"Yoo Yunho!" Sapa Yoochun yang berdiri di samping Junsu. keduanya langsung menghampiri Yunho lalu duduk di kursi meja bar.

"Mana Jae onnie?" Tanya Junsu.

Yunho memajukan dagunya menunjuk lantai dansa dimana Jaejoong sedang menari bersama Changmin. "Si tiang itu merebutnya dariku." Ujar Yunho sambil terus mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang menari bersama Changmin. Sesekali Jaejoong terlihat tertawa saat Changmin dengan gaya konyolnya memutar-mutar badan Jaejoong. awalnya Yunho melihatnya nyaman-nyama saja sambil menikmati segelas koktailnya yang barus saja diberikan bartender. Namun lama kelamaan Yuho sedikit geram saat melihat Changmin secara tidak sadar menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup baju karena bajunya yang pendek.

Ia membanting gelasnya di meja dengan sedikit kuat membuat Yoochun dan Junsu sedikit terkejut. Lalu Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Giliranku!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari Changmin ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Hyung mengganggu!" Gerutu Changmin. Yunho tak peduli, ia melemparkan death glarenya pada Changmin. Terpaksa Changmin mengalah lalu kembali ke meja bar tempat Yoochun dan Junsu.

'Dasar beruang pelit!" gerutu Changmin kesal.

"Kau bisa manari?" Tanya Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. Sebelumnya ia telah melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Yunho.

"Kau meragukanku?" Setelah berkata seperti itu Yunho langsung menggerakan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Berbaur dengan orang-orang di lantai dansa bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong menikmatinya. Ia bisa tertawa lepas malam ini. Ia benar-benar jarang tertawa seperti ini, seolah tak ada beban di hatinya.

Kemudian ia sadar bahwa satu minggu ini ia benar-benar menikmati hidupnya bersama Yunho. baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar hidup. Yunho mampu mengubah semua yang ada pada dirinya. Mampu mengeluarkan sisi manja yang ada pada dirinya. Malam itu Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati malamnya bersama Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Dan setelah mendekati tengah malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil berlari-lari kecil di atas trotoar jalan. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat amat sangat senang itu. Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang menuju halte bis yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Bukan untuk naik bis, tapi mereka menunggu jemputan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong akan segera kembali ke rumahnya malam ini juga.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau gadis yang senakal ini. Kau menari dengan tarian menggoda dan meminum berbotol-botol bir tanpa merasa mabuk sedikitpun. Aku heran, bagaimana gadis sepertimu terlahir di keluarga mewah." Ujar Yunho dengan nada bercanda.

"Kalau aku senakal itu, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melompat-lompat kecil di bangku halte. Ia terlihat benar-benar senang.

"Ck, siapa yang ingin berteman? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ujar Yunho santai seolah tanpa beban sedikitpun. Ia duduk di bangku halte berlawanan dengan Jaejoong yang berdiri di atas bangku.

Awalnya Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya, namun kemudian ia tertawa. Ia turun dari atas bangku. "Sudah kubilang kau pasti jatuh cinta padaku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sungguh sudah jatuh... cinta." Tawa Jaejoong terhenti seketika saat Yunho mengucapkannya sambil menatap tepat di matanya.

"Karena prilaku nakalmu yang tersembunyi dan sifatmu yang terkadang berubah-ubah... yang menjebakku." Yunho menghela nafas, lalu memandang lurus kedepan.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya. Raut mukanya masih nampak terkejut. "Yunho aku—

"Ya, aku tahu... kau sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan namja itu. Dan sekarang kau kontrak kita sudah berakhir. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu dan kita tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bertemu. Tidak ada efek sampingnya, kan?" Yunho kembali berujar dengan santai.

"Jemputanmu akan segera datang. Kau menempuh jalanmu dan aku menempuh jalanku, dan tamat." Yunho mendeskripsikannya bagai sebuah cerita yang segampang itu tamat. Tapi tidak, setiap kata yang Yunho ucapkan membuat hati Jaejoong semakin berat.

Jaejoong terlihat diam di tempat. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Tapi ia tidak berniat menyuarakannya. Semua ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Yang hanya bisa Jaejoong lakukan adalah berbalik membelakangi Yunho menghadap jalan. Berharap jemputannya segera datang dan mebuyarkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Suasana yang membuat ia gelisah dan tak nyaman.

"Nona." Panggil Yunho. Jaejoong kembali menoleh.

"Bila aku menciummu... apakah kau akan menamparku?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong masih diam. Yunho tegak dari duduknya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menamparku." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. dan Jaejoong tetap tidak bergeming. Bahkan saat Yunho meraih pipinya sambil mendekati bibirnya. Jaejoong masih tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Yunho mengecup pelan bibirnya hingga kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil di bibir bagian bawahnya, Hingga membuatnya menutup mata tanpa ikut mebalas ciuman itu.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Jaejoong intens. "Kau benar-benar tidak menamparku." Katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkah mundur. "Kau tidak menamparku." Lirih Yunho kemudian berbalik pergi menyusuri jalan pulang sendiri, meninggaalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di halte. Jaejoong terus memandangi punggung Yunho hingga punggung itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Tanpa sadar sebuah mobil _Roller Royce_ sudah berada di depannya. Seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat denga syal tebal di lehernya keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil mewah itu. Namja manis itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka. Jaejoong hanya menurutinya dengan pikiran yang masih melayang ke Yunho.

'Kenapa kau mengatakannya Yun? Kenapa?'

.

* * *

Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya setelah satu minggu pergi dari rumahnya. Para dongsaengnya menyambut dengan senang hati kepulangan Jaejoong. apa lagi Kyuhyun juga tampak sangat senang.

Jaejoong menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasa. Terkadang ia ikut membantu Mr Kim di kantornya, atau bahkan berkencan dengan Siwon. Namun semua kegiatan di lakukannya tak bisa mengusir bayangan Yunho di matanya. Disemua kegiatannya selalu ada Yunho diingatannya, bahkan pada saat tidurpun Jaejoong memimpikannya. Pelan-pelan sinar ceria di mata Jaejoong meredup seiiring jiwanya yang merindukan Yunho, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu Yunho. namun ia terlalu takut untuk menemuinya. Ia takut semuanya akan bertambah rumit. Padahal Jaejoong sudah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Yunho. namun perasaan itu kian hari kian menggerogoti hatinya. Andai saja Yunho tidak mengucapkan itu, mungkin sekarang Jaejoong tidak akan seperti ini.

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan Jaejoong menghabiskan hari untuk merindukan Yunho. itu berarti sudah satu bulan pula ia tidak bertemu namja itu. Suatu hari Jaejoong tampak melamun di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk di bangku taman sambil memeluk lututnya. Matanya tertuju pada taman bunga di depannya. Namun sebenarnya matanya sedang menerawang jauh. Seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan itu tidak disadari Jaejoong.

"Jae.."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Ah... wonie oppa!" sapanya kemudian membenahi posisi duduknya. "Astaga aku lupa! Kau akan mengajakku pergi ya. Mian, aku benar-benar lupa. Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ganti baju sebentar" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya untuk berniat masuk ke rumahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia memiliki janji dengan Siwon yang akan mengajaknya keluar.

Siwon yang melihat itu, segera menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Kita tunda saja perginya. Duduk disini saja!"

Jaejoong pun mengikuti perintah Siwon. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Ku lihat sekarang kau sering melamun."

"Benarkah? Tidak juga." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya kemudian kembali menatapi kebun bunga didepannya.

"Biasanya orang yang sering melamun itu adalah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Tenggorokan Jaejoong tercekat. Pernyataan Siwon barusan tepat mengenai jantungnya. "Haha.. bicar apa sih?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara sumbangnya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama satu minggu saat kau kabur dari pertunangan kita. Tapi yang pasti kau terlihat aneh setelah itu."

Jaejoong diam mendegar kata-kata Siwon tanpa berniat menyanggah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku dan tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Walau sekeras apapun aku mencoba membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku kau tetap tidak akan tersentuh"

"Mian." Lirih Jaejoong sambil tertunduk.

Siwon mengelus rambut Jaejoong. "Cinta itu tidak bisa di paksa Jae. Dan aku tahu itu." Ujar Siwon lembut.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Kami saling mencintai dan berniat menikah. Namun ayahku sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya. Hingga suatu hari ayahku menyuruhku berpisah dengannya dengan ancaman akan mengeluarkanku dari ahli waris keluargaku. Aku menuruti appaku dan memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa tahu betapa menderitanya dia karenaku. Dan sekarang aku menyesal, kenapa aku memilih meninggalkannya? Harta bisa di cari kedepannya tapi tidak dengan cinta. Aku menyesal dan mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan kembali pada masa itu dan selalu berada di sisinya. Tidak peduli cintaku melanggar peraturan keluarga, aku akan tetap menjalaninya. Karena hidupku, kebahagianku bukan keluargaku yang merasakannya, tapi aku." Cerita Siwon panjang lebar. "Semoga dengan ini kau mengerti." Siwon mengacak rambut Jaejoong lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Siwon tersenyum lucu, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang tampak manis. "Aku ini pria tampan. Kehilanganmu bukan berarti aku mati kutu. Kau tahu pribahasa, gugur satu tumbuh seribu, kan? Itulah aku." Angkuh Siwon. Membuatnya mendapat cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Lalu appa?"

"Itu biar oppamu yang tampan ini yang urus." Siwon menepuk dadanya sombong. Jaejoong kembali mencubit pinggang Siwon. Membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh pelan.

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil ne sangie!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk kecil kepala Jaejoong lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap mencari seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

.

.

Yunho memasukan password kunci apartemennya. sore itu ia baru pulang dari kantor. badanya benar-benar terasa remuk berkerja seharian. apa lagi tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya semangat seperti waktu ada Jaejoong kemarin. Hidupnya kembali terasa datar setelah kepergian Jaejoong.

Yunho memasuki apartemennya tanpa menyadari sebuah sepatu wanita tersimpan di tempat penyimpanan sepatu. ia membuka mantelnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa, begitupula dengan jaz dan dasinya. ia menuju dapur berniat mengambil segelas air untuk melepas dahaganya. namun sesuatu di dapur membuatnya terkejut. bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus berada di dapurnya. di atas meja makan juga tersedia makanan yang tertata rapi.

Yunho terkejut saat melihat isi kardus yang ternyata ice cream itu. kenapa ada ice cream sebanyak ini dirumahnya?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan melepas pakaian sembarangan? tidak bisakah kau mengantung baju-bajumu di kamarmu?"

"Nona!" Yunho terkejut saat melihat jaejoong berdiri di depannya. wanita yang satu bulan ini sangat dirindukannya kini berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana? aku menepati janjiku, kan?" Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho. "Aku membuatkanmu makanan dan membelikanmu seribu ice cream. apa kau puas sekarang."

PLAK

Yunho merasakan pipinya memanas akibat tamparan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. kenapa Jaejoong menamparnya  
? apa salahnya? batin Yunho.

"No..na~"

"Kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu padaku? kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama satu bulan ini karena memikirkanmu? kau tahu kau sudah membuat pertunanganku gagal sekarang? kau menghancurkan semuanya sekarang. SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENCINTAIKU!" Bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho tertunduk menyesla. "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya. ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku bertahan untuk tidak mencintaimu selama aku tinggal bersamamu karena tidak mau semuanya semakin rumit. tapi dengan gampang dan gaya sok kerenmu, kau menyatakan cintamu semudah itu dan membuat pertahananku runtuh seketika. Kau ada dimanapun mataku memandang, kau bahkan menghantui setiap mimpiku. apa kau pikir itu keren? HUH?!"

Mata Jaejoong memerah menahan tangis. "Yun tatap aku." Pinta Jaejoong tapi Yunho tetap menunduk. "TATAP AKU BODOH!" Bentak Jaejoong. mau tidak mau ia menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu sekarang. aku sangat mencintaimu. KAU PUAS! KAU BERHASIL TUAN JUNG!". Yunho terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencintainya? benarkah yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kau berhasil Jung, aku mencintaimu sekarang hiks...Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menikah sementara aku sedang mencintai orang lain, dan aku tidak mungkin meminta ayah untuk membatalkan pertunangan, Yun" Lirih Jaejoong berakhir dengan isakannya. ia berbalik memunggungi Yunho untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Yunho memandang miris punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. 'apa yang kau lakukan Yunho. kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menangis'

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. "AKu mencintaimu Yun..hiks aku mencintaimu... " Isak Jaejoong.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong lalu menagkupkan tangannya di wajah Jaejoong. ia menghapus air mata di wajah cantik itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jae. sangat mencintaimu. maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu peryataan cintaku akan membebanimu." Kini berganti Yunho yang tertunduk.

"Ania, aku sudah mencintaimu dan aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku." Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

* * *

disinilah kini mereka. duduk di sofa dalam diam. Jaejoong berada dalam rangkulan Yunho. ia tidak lagi menangis ataupun sesegukan. tak ada yang bersuara. yang terdengar hanya detingan jam didinding yang menunjukan pukul 06.55 yang berarti hari sudah beranjak malam, dan mereka masih betah di duduknya.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin menarik mu dalam masalah, tapi aku juga tidak rela melihatmu bersama orang lain, aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan mu, berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi tetap saja seperti ini, aku tau aku egois. Maafkan aku" lirih Yunho. akhirnya ia membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Jaejoong luluh kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho. tangannya mengelus pipi Yunho yang memerah akibat tamparannya tadi.

"Aku yang memilih ini semua Yun. aku bisa saja mengabaikan pernyataan cintamu dan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi aku tidak mau, karena aku sadar aku juga telah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan saat satu minggu kita hidup bersama. hanya saja sebisa mungkin aku menekan perasaanku karena tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam cerita rumitku." Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. "aku sangat ingin berada di dekatmu, aku sangat ingin menunjukan padamu bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu. maka dari itu aku datang kesini untuk memasstikan hatiku. aku tahu mencintaimu berarti aku melawan ayahku. aku akan menerima segala konsekuensinya selama aku bisa bersamamu. karena kau cintaku, dan aku berhak mempertahankanmu untuk kebahagian hidupku."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. tak bisa di pungkiri lagi hatinya amat sangat bahagia sekarang. "Jadi, apakah ini berarti kau setuju menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bukan pacar, tapi selingkuhan Yun" ralat Jaejoong membetulkan kata-kata Yunho sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang melingkar cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

"Terserah, aku rela disebut apapun asal aku bisa bersama mu itu sudah cukup" ujar Yunho dengan polos, Jaejoong tersentuh mendengarnya kemudian mendekati Yunho dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yunho.

"Hati ku telah menjadi milik mu, bagaimana aku bisa menolak?" ujar Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam, mendengar hal itu Yunho tersenyum bahagia.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mencoba menghindar, malahan ia tetap ditempatnya dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho berikutnya. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lembut membuatnya memejamkan matanya perlahan. ciuman Yunho berubah menjadi lumatan kecil, membuat Jaejoong makin terbawa suasana dan membalas ciuman Yunho. ia juga merangkulkan tangannya keleher Yunho dan meremas rambutnya, sedangkan tangan Yunho mulai merangkul pinggang dan punggung Jaejoong mencoba lebih mendekatkan jarak diantara itu Yunho mencium Jaejoong lama sekali dan berulang-ulang, seolah ingin menghapus jarak diantara mereka, seolah ingin menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

dua hal yang mereka tahu kini. 'mereka saling mencintai dan mereka saling memiliki' walaupun cinta yang mereka jalani akan banyak ujiannya, mereka akan tegar menghadapinya sambil tetap berpegang teguh pada cinta mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**big thanks to ::**

**Himawari Ezuki, **Jung Jae YJ**, Zoldyk, **SimYJS**, Sakura, **CassieYunjae, **Kyuubi Kim**, Guest, **Jaeho**, NaraYuuki,** Jung Jaema**, Minnie, **Afrey J**, Anne, **AKASIA CHEONSA**.

.

Untuk pertanyaan kenapa Yunho gak kenal ma Junsu pas Yunjae ketemu pertama kali, itu karena Yunho terlalu tersepona sama Jaema sampe yunpa gak peduli lagi ma sekitarnya. dia cuma deger suara ga terlalu ngeliat wujudnya. hehe

disini Yunho masih manggil Jaejoong nona or Agashi bukan _Noona/nuna_. jadi yang itu bukan typos, ne~~. seharusnya dri awal saya tulis agashi sja, tapi terlanjur ke buat 'Nona' jadi males ngeditnya dari chap awal.

kyaknya ni ff bakal jadi kyak drama karena konflik yang lumayan berat menunggu mereka di chap-chap depan. semoga yunjae bisa ngelewatinya supaya ceritanya gak melenceng ke angst.

jadi begitulah~

thanks for semua reviewnya dan masukannya. #nunduknunduk

akhir kata...

Terima kasih banyak #lambailambaisambilaegyo


	5. Born To Love You 4

Musim semi.

Aah… musim yang paling menyenangkan. Dimana pohon-pohon yang gundul mulai ditumbuhi dedaunan kembali. Musim semi adalah musim bunga, karena Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran disusul dengan daunnya yang ikut tumbuh. Cuaca di musim semi tidak terlalu panas juga tidak terlalu dingin sempurna untuk melakukan aktifitas outdoor seperti hiking atau semacamnya. Di Musim semi Festival-festival yang menyenangkan akan mulai di selenggarakan seperti cherry blossom festival, strawberry festival, tulip festival di Everland dan festival menarik lainnya. Ingin rasanya aku menikmati musim semi bersama kekasihku tercinta, namun sepertinya keinginanku tidak bisa tercapai dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena kekasihku yang unyu-unyu nan menyebalkan itu sedang merajuk padaku, dan sekarang dengan teganya ia sedang menghukumku hanya karena kesalahanku beberapa hari lalu.

"Boo kenapa kau hhh…. tega sekali hhh padaku huh?" ucapku tersengal-sengal di antara lariku. Sudah hampir 30 menit aku habiskan waktu berlari-lari tidak jelas di jalanan. Awalnya dia bilang dia ada di restoran Yoosu dan menyuruhku yang sedang berada di kantor untuk cepat datang kesana. Namun saat aku sampai di restoran aku tidak mendapatinya disana, dan dia kembali menelponku dan memintaku untuk cepat pulang karena dia sudah ada di apartemenku. Namun lagi-lagi aku harus kecewa karena saat aku sampai di apartemen, Jaejoong sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Dia mengirimiku pesan pendek yang isinya memintaku menemuinya kembali di restoran Yoosu. Akhirnya aku tahu, sejak tadi ia memang berada di restoran Yoosu. Hanya saja mereka berkomplot untuk mengerjaiku. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut aku kembali berlari menuju retoran Yoosu. Untung saja restoran Yoosu tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku.

Kalian bertanya dimana mobilku? Tentu saja aku tinggalkan di kantorku. Karena sewaktu Jaejoong menelponku tadi aku sedang makan siang bersama beberapa staf di luar kantor. Kebetulan kami berjalan kaki. Jadi aku tidak kepikiran untuk memakai mobil saat menyusul jaejoong di restoran Yoosu. Aku berhenti tepat didepan restoran Yoosu. Aku tertunduk lelah, aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang putus-putus. Mencoba menstabilkannya sebelum kakiku melangkah masuk ke restoran itu.

"Junsu-ya, dimana Jaejoong?" Tanyaku pada Junsu yang saat itu sedang melayani pelanggan.

Dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku namun aku kembali memotongnya. "Kali ini berhenti berbohong padaku. Aku lelah Suu, aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berlari-lari kesana kemari seperti ini."

"Dia ada di ruanganku oppa." Jawab Junsu kemudian.

Aku segera berjalan ingin pergi ke ruangan Junsu, namun tiba-tiba langkahku di hentikan oleh Ahra.

"Oppa, kenapa kau berkeringat begini?" Tanya ahra. Kemudian kulihat ia mengambil sebungkus tisu di balik kantong baju seragam pelayannya lalu melap keringat di sekitar dahi dan leherku.

"Ahra.. aku harus—

"Dan oppa terlihat berantakan." Ahra langsung membenarkan dasiku yang sudah miring dan mengancingkan jaz kerjaku lagi.

**Brak**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu ruangan Junsu. Bunyi itu berasal dari pintu ruangan Junsu. apa Jaejoong barusan ada disana.

"Ahra, lebih baik kau kembali berkerja, aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Ujarku menepis tangannya lalu segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan Junsu dengan perlahan. Aku lihat Jaejoong sedang duduk melipat kaki dengan anggunnya di atas meja kerja Junsu. Ia benar-benar tampak cantik dengan dress merah marunnya dengan lengan menyentuh siku, baju itu terlihat ketat ditubuhnya membuat lekuk tubuhnya sedikit samar. High heels hitam menghiasi kakinya, rambutnya beberapa waktu lalu ikal, kini berubah lurus dan warna rambutnyapun berubah menjadi secoklat almond.

"Nona…"

"Hmm… halo Yunnie, apa kau masih berkeringat sekarang?"

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Apa kau lelah."

"Sedikit." Jawabku cuek dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja di rumahmu dan minta yeoja itu menemanimu." Ia turun dari meja lalu meraih tasnya bermaksud ingin pergi, namun aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke dinding terdekat. Tasnya kembali jatuh ke lantai dan aku tak peduli.

Aku menguncinya di antara kedua tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam dan sialnya dia malah membalas menatapku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda blushing atau salah tingkah darinya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" Tanyanya berlagak inocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mendadak membuat pose imut seperti itu. "Pada anak kecil itu? Yang benar saja." Dia tertawa pelan, Seolah cemburu itu adalah kata yang paling konyol untuk menyimpulkan keadaannya sekarang. tapi aku tahu dia cemburu.

"Oke, anggap saja begitu." Balasku cuek.

"Hei, aku benar-benar tidak cemburu. Aku bahkan lebih baik dari pada anak kecil itu." Sombongnya.

_'Lalu apa maksud bantingan pintu tadi?' _aku meledeknya dalam hati.

"Yeah terserah. Lalu apa maksudmu mengerjai aku sampai seperti ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah."

"Lalu apa maksudmu pergi ke Jepang tanpa mengabariku lagi? Kau tahu beberapa hari ini aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Dia malah balas bertanya.

"Hei, itu bukan salahku. Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungimu. Tapi kau selalu mereject telponku dengan alasan, kau sedang bersama appa-mu, sekertarismu, adikmu, atau bahkan tunanganmu. Makanya setelah itu aku hanya mengirimi pesan sesingkat itu, tanpa mau bersusah merangkai kata untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Moodku lebih dulu hancur saat kudengar kau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama tunanganmu." Kataku mulai sedikit kesal. Aku kesal jika mengingat kekasihku sudah memiliki ikatan yang lebih berhak atas dirinya dengan orang lain, bukan denganku. Aku beralih menghempaskan diriku di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku usap wajahku kasar. Aku lelah.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Bos botak itu akan marah jika aku belum menyelesaikan dokumen yang ia minta. Aku kembali beranjak dari dudukku. Tanpa berniat menoleh padanya aku berkata, "Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Nanti malam aku akan menelponmu."

Aku merasakan ia menarik tanganku saat aku mencoba melangkah. "Yunnie~ kau marah padaku?" Nada bicaranya terdengar merengek. Aku tidak bergerak untuk menatapnya.

"Yunnie~" ia menggoyang-goyang tanganku sambil merengek. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lalu menatapnya.

"Mianhe." Lirihnya.

Huh, aku kesal dengan mata beningnya yang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan mata kucing yang memelas meminta makan. Apa lagi bibir merahnya yang tampak tidak menggunakan lipstick kini mengerucut imut. Benar-benar membuat amarahku gagal bertahan.

"Benar-benar tidak mau memaafkanku?" Tanyanya, dan aku masih diam saja. Dia menuntun tanganku untuk merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. "benar-benar….. tidak mau… menciumku?!" Dia meniup leherku dengan nafasnya. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Dia menggodaku, yeah, satu fakta lagi yang kutahu tentang dirinya setelah kami menjadi kekasih, ternyata dia tipe perempuan yang agresif.

Aku masih betah dalam keheninganku. Aku biarkan dia memulai duluan. Akan selalu terasa menyenangkan jika dia lebih dulu memulainya. Dan dugaanku benar, sesaat kemudian ia menjilat lembut bibir bawahku untuk membuatku tergoda. Jilatan itu berubah menjadi kecupan kecil hingga meningkat menjadi lumatan. Bibirku masih mengatup tanpa berniat membalas. Aku tahu dia kesal saat lidahnya menekan-nekan bibirku untuk meminta izin masuk ke dalam rongga mulut. Namun sayang, izinnya ku tolak mentah-mentah.

Dia melepas ciumannya lalu menatapku dengan gusar. "Kau menyebalkan!" Gerutunya dan berniat melepaskan diri dariku. Namun aku mengunci tubuhnya dengan kuat. Sekarang dia membuatku gemas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar, bibir kami saling melumat dan menghisap, tidak butuh waktu lama lidahku sudah bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan Kiriku menekan belakang kepalanya sedang tangan kananku berada di punggungnya menekan jarak di antara kami.

Karena merasa kontak fisik antara kami belum cukup aku mendorongnya kembali ke meja Junsu lalu membantunya duduk disana tanpa melepas tautan bibir kami.

"Nghhmmh.." Aku merasa tangan-tangannya mendorong dadaku, berharap aku menjauh darinya yang mungkin mulai susah bernafas.

Aku yang tidak ingin kekasihku mati konyol hanya sebuah ciuman langsung melepas tautan bibir kami membuatnya berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Haah~ aah yunh~" namun kemudian ia kembali mendesah saat bibirku mengecup basah pipinya lalu berpindah ke telinganya membuatnya meremas bahuku dan mendesah tertahan saat merasakan bibir dan nafasku di telinganya.

"Ouh.. yunniehh~" Oh shit! Desahannya membuatku semakin bergairah. Shit! Aku kembali mengumpat karena aku semakin merasa gemas.

Aku menelusuri leher jenjangnya dengan kecupan-kecupanku, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak memberikannya kiss mark, karena aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatnya. Tanganku yang tadinya sedang mengelus-elus betisnya tanpa sadar kini beralih ke pahanya dan membuat setengah bajunya tersingkap hingga paha putih nan mulusnya terekspose.

Persetan dengan posisi kami yang masih berada di ruang kerja Junsu. aku terlalu bergairah untuk menyadari tentang keadaan kami. Desahannya, wangi tubuhnya dan rasa tubuhnya membuat aku gila dan hilang akal.

Entah bagaimana tanganku membuka kancing bagian dada dressnya yang terdiri dari tiga kancing. Aku membuka ketiga kancingnya hingga mempertontonkan belahan dadanya yang montok nan menggiurkan. Aku kembali mencium bibirnya yang merah bermain sebentar disana sebelum meluncur ketempat tujuanku.

.

Yunho menurunkan lengan baju Jaejoong hingga pundak putih dan tampak mengkilat akibat kemulusannya itu terlihat. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Yunho segera mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi disana, tidak hanya di sana, tapi juga menjalar hingga di bagian atas dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah tak jelas sambil menutup matanya menikmati sensasi ciuman Yunho, sedangkan tangan-tangannya ikut meremas rambut Yunho seolah menyampaikan pada Yunho betapa nikmatnya sentuhan Yunho saat ini.

Kini dress Jaejoong sudah turun hingga ke bawah dadanya yang masih tertutup dengan bra pink dengan renda putih design _victoria's secret_.

"Aaghh… emhhh.." Jaejoong mencoba menahan desahannya saat Yunho mencium sekaligus mengigit kecil bagian di atas dada. Sensasi sentuhan Yunho seperti percikan listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh, begitu nikmat dan mampu menghilangkan akal sehatnya dalam sekejap. Udara di dalam ruangan mendadak terasa panas untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa disadari tangan Yunho kini tengah mengelus paha mulus Jaejoong membuat bajunya sedikit tersingkap keatas. Jaejoong mulai meremas rambut Yunho saat Yunho kembali mencium bibirnya ala _french kiss_ membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah karena gejolak nafsunya. Satu tangan Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong sebentar, kemudian mencari-cari kancing bra Jaejoong hingga sebuah suara menghentakan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jaejoong eonnie! sampai kapan kau mau membuat skretarismu menunggu diluar?" Teriak Junsu dari luar ruangan, mengintrupsi kegiatan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Junsu sengaja mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu bukan karena tanpa alasan, itu ruangannya dan ia bebas keluar masuk. Tapi sekarang yang ada di dalam adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong. oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan dua orang dewasa yang saling mencintai di ruangan tertutup?. Lagi pula Junsu tidak mau ruangannya di jadikan tempat mesum untuk Yunjae.

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Junsu seketika melepas kontak fisik diantara mereka. entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana terasa canggung. keduanya tidak menyangka bisa terbawa nafsu sampai seperti itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan, kemudian kembali menunduk dengan rona merah diwajah masing-masing. Jaejoong membenarkan lengan bajunya yang sudah turun akibat ulah Yunho. Yunho menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, dalam hati ia merutuki nafsu yang tidak dapat ditahanya lagi.

"Mian!"

"Huh? eh.. ne." Jawab Jaejoong kikuk. ia bingung kenapa Yunho mesti meminta maaf?

"A.. aku harus pergi." Kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho menyingkir dari hadapannya. agar Jaejoong bisa turun dari atas meja.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Yunho yang ditinggalkan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

sedangkan diluar ruangan Jaejoong tidak langsung pergi, melainkan ia bersandar terlebih dahulu didepan pintu ruangan Junsu untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. mungkin efek dari nafsunya yang sudah terpancing. ia saja tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

'Kyaaa apa yang terjadi tadi?'

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan cermin di kamar mandi. ia melap kaca yang beruap lalu memandang pantulan bayangannya dicermin. rambut dan tubuhnya basah karena memang ia baru saja selesai mandi. pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian di restoran Yoosu tadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dicium Yunho, kemudian tangannya menyusuri tempat ciuman Yunho tadi membayangkan Yunho menciumnya saat ini. sensasinya benar-benar masih terasa. sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia alami. saat Yunho melumat bibirnya dan menghisap lidahnya, saat Yunho mencium leher dan mejilat telinganya, hingga saat Yunho mengecup bagian atas dadanya membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

Tok Tok Tok

"Eonnie!"

Suara Kibum menghentakannya kembali keduania nyata. "Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Sepertinya pikirannya sudah mulai kotor sekarang. Jaejoong mengambil bath robe lalu memakainya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eonnie, kenapa wajahmu memerah? apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kibum khawatir saat melihat wajah eonnienya terlihat merona.

"A-ani, aku berendam terlalu lama tadi. oya, kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Appa menunggumu diruang kerjanya, ada Siwon oppa juga."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin masalah pernikahanmu."

.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang kerja appanya. Saat itu ia sudah rapi dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna langit tua. rambutnya yang masih basah ia biarkan tergerai membuatnya nampak seksi. disana sudah ada Siwon duduk di sofa mewah yang ada di sana.

"Appa memanggilku?" Tanya Jaejoong mendekat ke arah ayahnya.

"Iya. ayo duduk." Pinta Mr. Kim.

Jaejoong menurut dan duduk di samping Siwon yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentang pernikahan kalian appa sudah membicarakannya pada keluarga Choi, kami memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian menjadi bulan depan." Jaejoong terhenyak mendengarnya. ia menatap Siwon yang sepertinya juga bingung.

"Dan untuk mendekatkan hubungan kalian, bagaimana kalau kalian merencanakan liburan berdua minggu ini? appa perhatikan kalian Jarang sekali berkencan, karena sama-sama sibuk."

"A-appa, aku tidak bisa. Kantor sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau masalah itu biar appa yang urus."

"Tapi appa—"

"Bagaimana denganmu Siwon?" Mr. Jung beralih bertanya pada Siwon tanpa menanggapi protes Jaejoong.

Siwon yang di tanya menjadi bingung, ia menatap Jaejoong sekilas, "Tapi kelihatannya Jaejoong sangat sibuk aboenim, mungkin liburannya bisa ditunda dulu."

"Ani, bukankah masih ada aku? aku bisa mengurus perusahaan dengan tanganku sendiri. hanya beberapa hari, tidak terlalu mengganggu pekerjaan."

"Tapi sepertinya aku juga memiliki pertemuan besar minggu ini." Siwon kembali melancarkan alasannya. Sedang Jaejoong harap cemas ayahnya bisa mengerti.

"Choi Hyun Sung sudah mengurusnya. appamu itu juga sudah setuju dengan rencanaku ini."

Siwon dan Jaejoong terdiam, tidak tahu lagi harus mengajukan alasan yang seperti apa. Jaejoong pikir bagaimana ia harus memberikan alasan pada Yunho untuk seminggu ini? padahal mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan Jaejoong masih sangat ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Yunho.

Siwon melirik Jaejoong lagi, ekspresi wanita cantik itu nampak bingung dan khawatir.

"Cepat putuskan dimana kalian akan berlibur. dan segeralah pergi besok lusa." Tambah Mr. Kim.

"Tapi kami harus kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Apa harus aku juga yang menentukan tempat liburan kalian? jika aku yang menentukan pasti aku akan memata-matai kalian, hahaha." Gelak Mr. Kim seolah menganggap perkataannya lucu. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Siwon hanya diam bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**Sweet Love**

Pagi itu Jaejoong duduk di ayunan di balkon kamarnya. kakinya di silang di atas ayunan, tangan kirinya sedang memegang I-Phone yang ditempelkannya ditelinga, sepertinya ia sedang menelpon seseorang. Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, tapi untuk hari ini appanya menyuruhnya istirahat dirumah sambil menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk besok.

"Mianhe Yun, aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu ke festival bunga sakura." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal.

_"Waeyo?"_

"A-aku…" Jaejoong bingung harus memberikan alasan apa pada kekasihnya. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan menikmati festival bunga sakura bersama. Ia tidak tega membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

_"Boo, waeyo? kenapa tidak bisa? apa ada sesuatu terjadi? apa kau memiliki pekerjaan hari itu?" _Tanya Yunho tak sabar saat Jaejoong tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Jaejoong adalah tipe wanita menjunjung kejujuran dalam sebuah hubungan, dengan begitu ia bisa mencegah kesalah pahaman muncul di antara mereka.

"Apa menyuruhku berlibur bersama Siwon." Jaejoong memutuskan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kekasihnya.

Jaejoong tidak mendengar kata tanggapan dari Yunho walaupun hanya 'oh'. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Yunho diam membuat Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho kecewa padanya.

"Mianhe Yun, aku sudah menolaknya, tapi…. tapi appa bersikeras memaksaku." Lirih Jaejoong.

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang, _"Tidak apa-apa boo, aku senang kau jujur. pergilah, asal kau berjanji tidak akan menghianatiku."_

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Tekan Jaejoong.

_"Ne sayang, aku tahu."_ Tanggap Yunho.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan secepatnya kembali. walaupun mereka melarangku, aku akan kabur diam-diam dan pergi ke apartemenmu."

_"Dan membuat apartemenku didatangi detektif se-Korea? Tidak terima kasih"_

"Yunnie~"

_"Ne sayang~ arra, kau boleh lari ke apartemenku," _

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kalu begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya. aku mencintaimu."

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu."_ Ujar Yunho dengan nada manis.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mematikan telponnya, lalu mendekap ponselnya di dada.

"Omo, sejak kapan dia semanis itu?" Wajah cantiknya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kuat, ia malu saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal semanis itu. aigoo… sepertinya sedang dimabuk cinta, eoh?

"Jae!"

"Omo?! aigo oppa, kau mengaggetkanku!" kaget Jaejoong saat seseorang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Mianhe… aku lihat dari tadi kau sibuk senyam senyum sendiri dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku. apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Siwon mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Jaejoong.

"_Ani opseo." _Bohong Jaejoong. Siwon tidak bertanya lebih jauh, karena Siwon sudah tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum begitu.

"Jae~"

"Hmm."

"Apa kau benar-benar mau berlibur denganku?"

Jaejoong bungkam, sebenarnya ia keberatan dengan liburan ini. Tapi ia bingung apa harus menyampaikan keberatannya pada Siwon atau tidak. ia takut Siwon terluka.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan, tanpa Jaejoong bilangpun ia tahu bahwa wanita cantik itu keberatam. sejak awal memang dia tidak memiliki tempat di hati Jaejoong.

Siwon menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung menerimanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Tiket pesawat untuk besok. aku tidak tahu apakah kau suka berlibur ke Jeju. tapi aku rasa itu tempat yang tepat untukmu."

"Jadi kita akan pergi berlibur ke Jeju?"

"Bukan kita, tapi kau dan Yunho." Jaejoong kaget mendengarnya, ia menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Appa maksud oppa? lalu oppa bagaimana? appa akan membunuhku nanti."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memesan tiket ke paris, aku juga sudah bilang pada ayahmu bahwa kita akan berlibur di eropa. dia tidak akan tahu kalau kita pergi ketempat yang terpisah."

"Kenapa oppa melakukan ini?" Lirih Jaejoong.

Siwon tersenyum teduh, lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu meremasnya pelan. "aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu. Kau mencintai orang lain dan aku tidak ingin memaksamu berlibur denganku. lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum terharu mendengarnya, Siwon memang sangat mengerti dirinya. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Siwon erat. "Gomawo oppa."

"Cheonma." Siwon mengusap punggung Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sendu.

Yunho terbangun pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasa, walaupun hari ini adalah hari minggu ia tetap terbiasa bangun pagi. setelah melaksanakan aktifitas paginya di kamar mandi, Yunho beralih melaksanakan aktifitas paginya di dapur, yaitu membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yunho meniup kecil kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap sebelum meyeruputnya sedikit, matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kalender yang terpajang di dinding dapur, salah satu tanggal di kalender itu di tandainya dengan spidol merah. Tanggal itu adalah tanggal dimana ia akan berkencan dengan Jaejoong di festival bunga sakura.

hah… sepertinya ia harus kecewa untuk kali ini, walaupun ia sangat ingin pergi ke festival itu bersama Jaejoong, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada kekasihnya, bagaimanapun Jaejoong tengah berada dalam posisi sulit.

Jujur saja Yunho kesal saat Jaejoong bilang akan berlibur bersama Siwon tunangannya yang notabene lebih berhak atas Jaejoong dari pada dirinya, tapi lagi-lagi Yunho tidak ingin bersikap egois, dalam hal ini dirinyalah orang ketiga yang masuk diantara Jaejoong dan tunangannya. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Yunho saat ini adalah percaya pada Jaejoong.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Tiiiiinnnnggg Tooooong

'Aish, siapa yang memencet bell sebrutal itu pagi-pagi begini.' Batin Yunho kesal. Biasanya yang memencet bell sebrutal itu Changmin. Kalau itu memang Changmin, pasti ia menumpang sarapan seperti biasa.

Dengan wajah dongkol karena sang tamu tak kunjung berhenti memencet bell, Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya.

Rasa marahnya menguap begitu saja saat dilihatnya tamu yang mengganggu ketentraman paginya bukanlah Changmin melainkan sosok yeoja cantik yang membuat Yunho terpukau. Yeoja itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan menyentuh siku, dipadu dengan rok mini berbahan jeans dan sepatu boot hitam menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

"Yak Yunnie! kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya!" Cerocos yeoja cantik itu menghentakkan Yunho dari keterpesonaanya.

"Boo, kenapa kesini? bukannya kau akan pergi?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, melainkan ia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak senang kalau aku kesini?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho.

"Ania. Maksudku, bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi berlibur bersama Siwon?"

"Ani. Bukan dengan Siwon. tapi denganmu."

"Mwo? bagaimana bisa?"

"Siwon oppa sendiri yang menyuruhnya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin memaksaku berlibur dengannya. Jadi dia menyuruhku pergi denganmu."

Yunho terdiam, kenapa tunangan kekasihnya sebaik itu? apa dia tidak terluka,melepaskan tunangannya untuk pria lain.

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Kau tidak ingin pergi denganku,"

"Ha? eh.. bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? cepat bereskan barang-barangmu."

"Tapi boo, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah meminta Junsu yang mengurusnya dengan atasanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Junsu kan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Siapa bilang? Junsu itu bisa melakukan semuanya hanya dengan menjentikan jari. Karena Junsu itu…." Oops, sepertinya Jaejoong harus mengontrol kata-katanya jika ia tidak mau terbunuh oleh sepupunya itu karena membocorkan identitas sang sepupu.

"Dia itu…." Yunho masih memandanginya dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban. "Aish, sudahlah. kenapa malah mengobrol sih, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, pesawat kita berangkat setengah jam lagi. Ppali!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho ke kamar.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di pesawat, Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya tiba di Jeju, dan di sambut dengan udara yang lumayan hangat. Di udara musim semi seperti ini, sepertinya sangat cocok menghabiskan waktu bermain di pantai, tapi kenapa Siwon malah meminjamkan vilanya yang ada di pegunungan? padahal kan dia ingin bermain di pantai.

"Hey, air laut masih terlalu dingin sekarang. Dari pada ke pantai, ke daerah pegunungan kan lebih bagus, di musim semi seperti ini hutan kembali hijau, kau pasti menyukainya." Bujuk Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sedari tadi cemberut. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan. Lagi pula, jika ketempat umum seperti pantai, ia takut rekan bisnis ayah Jaejoong akan melihat mereka. Terlebih lagi keluarga Jaejoong memiliki perusahaan disana.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali menempuh 2 jam perjalanan menuju villa Siwon yang letaknya lumayan terpencil. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati hutan lebat yang menyambut mata mereka. Walaupun sekali-kali ada juga pemandangan indah, tapi tetap saja itu hutan. Dan Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka dengan hutan yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

Sang supir suruhan Siwon yang membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke villa. Karena satu-satunya jalan ke villa hanyalah sebuah jalan setapak yang tak mungkin dilewati mobil.

Seharusnya perjalanan mereka kali ini melelahkan bagi Jaejoong yang tidak pernah berlibur ketempat semerepotkan ini, Tapi karena ia sedang bersama Yunho saat ini, semua tempat jadi menyenangkan untuknya.

"Yun coba lihat ini!" Kata Jaejoong yang saat ini pandangannya sedang terpaku pada sesuatu.

Yunho yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang, mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Jaejoong. Ia sedikit kesusahan harus membawa dua tas besar dan satu tas jinjing Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua terpaku pada pemandangan yang sama yang menurut mereka begitu indah. Bukan karena villanya yang indah, Justru vilanya nampak biasa saja, hanya berupa rumah kayu bergaya rumah eropa tempo dulu. Yang membuat keduanya terpaku adalah pemandangan sekeliling rumah. Rumah itu berdiri di dekat danau dengan padang rumput dan dikelilingi hutan hijau.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melempar senyum penuh arti. sepertinya liburan mereka ini akan menjadi liburan romantis bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

di villa mereka bertemu dua pasang suami istri penjaga rumah itu. Sebelumnya Siwon memang sudah memberi tahu kepada orang yang menjaga villanya bahwa akan ada dua orang temannya yang akan datang. Jadi mereka di tugaskan untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang nona, tuan. Silahkan masuk!" Sambut seorang laki-laki tua, lalu mempersilahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk.

Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa di salah satu ruangan besar yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu, Seorang perempuan tua muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Kangin dan ini leeteuk istri saya." Keduanya menunduk ringan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong dan dibalas hal serupa oleh keduanya.

"Sebelumnya kami sudah diberitahu tentang kedatangan kalian dari tuan muda. Kami sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari di kulkas, dan kebutahan kalian yang lainnya. Juga sudah membersihkan satu kamar dirumah ini untuk kalian berdua." Ujar si laki-laki tua.

"Kenapa hanya satu kamar?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, karena mereka memenag butuh dua kamar.

"Bukannya pasangan suami istri membutuhkan satu kamar?" Malah laki-laki tua itu balik bertanya, membuat suasana antara Yunho dan Jaejoong mengkaku.

"I-itu… bukan begitu ka.. kami bukann…" Aigoo… Yunho jadi gugup sendiri menjelaskannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tengah berblushing ria.

"Dirumah ini hanya ada dua kamar tidur, yang satu milik tuan muda Siwon dan yang satu untuk tamu. Tuan muda Siwon tidak mengizinkan siappun memakai kamarnya. Jadi kami hanya bisa menyediakan satu kamar untuk anda.

"Ba-baiklah tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong berujar gugup lalu cepat-cepat meraih segelas jus jeruk yang tersedia di meja lalu meneguknya, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan beristirahat. Istriku sudah membuat makan malam untuk kalian. dan Jika butuh sesuatu, kalian bisa mendatangi rumah kami di bawah kaki bukit ini." Ujar laki-laki tua itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pamit meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua di rumah besar itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong diselimuti keheningan. Pikiran mereka yang awalnya akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan berdua saja kini diliputi rasa canggung. Sepertinya akan banyak yang terjadi setelah ini. Atau bahkan hubungan mereka akan mengalami kemajuan pesat.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**sebenarnya ff ini udah lama kupost di wp-ku**

**tapi mungkin banyak yang belum tahu, jadi aku post disini.**

**.**

**mind to give me review? ^^**


End file.
